Teach Me How to Love
by Shy Winthrope
Summary: Rin Mori is a stoic woman who seems to have it all...everything except love. Sess is a cold demon who does have it all but can he give Rin what she needs? They've known each other for five years, yet they find they really don't know each other at all! Can Sesshomaru teach Rin how to love and can she break down his stone walls?
1. Teach Me How to Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha for the duration of this entire story.

**A/N**: This just popped into my head and I had to see where I could take it so I hope you all like it and that it is **not** a flop.

** Full Summary of Story**

Rin Mori is a stoic woman who seems to have it all; a good home life and an excellent career, but what she doesn't have is love. In the span of a week her wonderful world comes crashing down. Suddenly without a place to live, her boss insists that she stay with him until further arrangements can be made, in turn thrusting both their lives into a tailspin. Sesshomaru Takahashi is a cold man who **does** have it all; devilishly demon good looks, wealth, and fame (according to the corporate world that is), but when Rin tempararily moves into his home he finds that she is everything he's searched for in a mate. Can Sess teach Rin how to love, and will Rin easily surrender her heart to the handsome cold demon?

* * *

~**Teach Me How to Love**~

***Caught in the Act***

"Yura, slow down I'm going to….", but it was too late, Kenji felt his seed empty from his body and spill into the petite brunette riding his manhood mercilessly as he dug his fingers deep into her hips.

"I told you I could get you to climax in less than two minutes", Yura smirked as she fell over on top of him, sweat glistening on her forehead from her hard work.

"That you most certainly did you beautiful evil witch", Kenji replied kissing the damp hair at her temples.

"Kenji, when are you going tell Rin about us? I'm tired of pretending to be her _best friend_ while I have unbridled, sinfully delicious sex with you. Why should she have everything; the great job, the long paychecks, and the handsome boyfriend", Yura pouted and she drew lazy circles on his taut chest.

"You two are practically sisters Yura. It will devastate her when she finds out we've been hooking up ever since she introduced us. As much as I want to be with you full time, I just can't imagine hurting her like that", Kenji sighed heavily as he held Yura in a sweaty embrace.

"But you don't love her Ken, you love me. Besides she doesn't even have sex with you! You two have been living together for over six months and she rarely kisses you! The woman is a prude! Who waits to have sex after marriage now- a-days", Yura stated as she listened to her lover's heartbeat.

"Good girls like Rin", Kenji responded factually.

"Oh yeah and that is why bad, mean girls like me always get the guy", she replied as she took her lovers lips into her mouth for a slow sensual kiss.

"Umm yes, and you are certainly the queen of mean", Kenji purred into Yura's mouth.

"But you love that about me. Ready for round two my love? All this talk of my virginal friend is making me hot all over again. If you are a good boy, I'll let you think about her while I screw your brains out", she said as she began to grind her body seductively against his.

"Don't need to think about Rin when I've got a wild female tiger right here in my arms. Besides she nowhere near as beautiful and sexy as you. Thank God she's off working hard and won't be back for hours thanks to her arrogant stuck up boss", Kenji smiled against Yura's lips.

"Remind me to personally thank Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi for our…..convenient affair later", Yura teased and Kenji flipped her over swiftly onto her back and thrust deeply into her.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru Takahashi sat behind his desk with his hand propped carelessly against his jaw as he watched Rin Mori. She fumbled a little clumsily inside for her briefcase looking for important paperwork in which he needed for his sudden meeting today.

"I trust you do have the file for my meeting later today", Sesshoumaru asked his personal accountant and assistant keeping his facial expression blank.

"Yes sir. I have it…..right…. here _somewhere_", Rin replied as she searched her briefcase for the file that was detrimental to her boss's meeting with the head of Omega Enterprises.

Rin shuffled through neatly stacked papers inside her briefcase but the file she needed could not be located. Her heart began to race in fear. Never, in the five years she'd worked for Sesshomaru Takahashi, has she ever given him anything less than a stellar job performance, and now of all days she could not find the file necessary for him to close a multi-million dollar account.

_Oh no, it's on the kitchen table where I left it this morning after making coffee! Stupid Rin! How was I supposed to know I'd be pulled into work on my day off for a last minute business deal? Please God, just don't let Mr. Takahashi give me that look….the one that says you're a first class idiot!_

"Mr. Takahashi", Rin said calmly.

"I….seemed to have…left the file at my home", she said brokenly and braced herself for the look she dreaded more than anything.

"Hn, well we'll just have to go over and get it then won't we", he replied as he glanced down at his watch causing Rin to breathe a sigh of relief.

"We sir", she questioned cooly.

"Yes Ms. Mori, unless you have something against me escorting you to your home? Besides it's Saturday and it would take too much time for you to hail a cab and come back. They take the longest routes to make you pay more money. You really should invest in getting a car Ms. Mori. It's not as if I don't pay you good money. Now grab your things, I'll drive us", Sesshomaru said without giving the young accountant a choice.

"Yes sir", Rin replied as she grabbed her purse leaving her briefcase sitting on her boss's desk.

0o0o0o0

"How do you like me in this Kenji", Yura asked as she modeled her best friend's clothing for her best friend's boyfriend.

"Too many clothes for you darling, I much prefer your slutty side" he winked and took a pull of his already half smoked cigarette.

"You know Rin doesn't like you to smoke love", Yura teased as she slowly began stripping out of her friends clothes and tossing them on the floor in a pile with the rest Rin's clothing. She then took the cigarette from Kenji's lips and took a pull herself.

"To hell with what Rin thinks, she not here you are", Kenji replied gruffly.

Yura replaced the cigarette back in Kenji's mouth and began to stroke his manhood slowly and he began to stiffen immediately at her touch.

"My my Kenji, you're ready for me again I see", she smiled and continued to stroke him gently.

"I must take full advantage of days like this. It's not like Rin is putting out dear. Besides Rin will be gone for the entire day and that just leaves me and you darling, now why don't you sit on daddy's lap and tell him what a naughty girl you've been", he said as he crushed out the cigarette and placed his hand over hers guiding her strokes.

"You can't imagine just how naughty, but I can definitely show you…..daddy", Yura whispered softly in his ear and Kenji gripped her waist possessively.

0o0o0o0

"You can just park here Mr. Takahashi. Would you like to come up for tea or something", Rin said as she unbuckled her seatbelt when her boss's Jag came to a complete stop.

"No thank you on the tea, however, I will escort you up to make sure nothing happens to that file", he replied coldly.

"Yes sir", Rin replied softly and watched as he killed the engine to his car.

Sesshomaru got out of the driver's side of his car and then strolled around to the passenger's side to open the door for his accountant.

Rin slightly brushed against him when she got out, but Sesshomaru paid the small action no mind since she'd done it several times before. Rin's boss held absolutely no appeal to her though she had to admit he was quite handsome, and for some reason women fell all over themselves in his presence whenever she was around to witness it.

Maybe it was his height? Sesshomaru _was_ quite tall, six five to be exact. Maybe it was his hair? It _was_ the most beautiful brilliant silver she'd ever seen and how did he get it to shine like that? Maybe it was because he was a demon? He was very powerful and no one could hold a candle to him when it came to strength. She knew for a fact that he worked out every day and the way he wore a business suite would put the majority of men on Tokyo's 'wall street' to shame. Or maybe it was those demon markings that sat so proudly upon his face.

Rin admitted that those markings held a certain allure along with the crescent moon crest which sat boldly in the dead center of his forehead. It made him appear menacing to rivals of his company and anyone who crossed him but women seem to gravitate to her boss like a child to candy.

Whatever it was, he just never appealed to her; however, she was used to seeing women from all walks of life hit on him and fall all over themselves in the process. They'd literally make themselves look like totally desperate nut jobs and he never gave any of them a second glance which Rin found quite amusing on more than several occasions.

That was one of the things Rin admired about her boss. He was fateful and in a great relationship with his girlfriend Kagura Lin for past three years. Sure she had been one of the many women that pursued him but it was something about Kagura that made her boss give in. Whatever it was, for some reason Rin admired Kagura's spirit but she didn't have the ability to melt the ice around his heart.

Sesshomaru treated Kagura like many of his business deals and they had nothing in common. He paraded her around in his corporate circles and made sure she stood out in a crowd but he had no passion for the woman and because Rin knew her boss so well, she knew it would be a matter of time before he was rid of her or before Kagura would get tired of being treated like a trophy girlfriend.

Sesshomaru and Rin however had a lot in common. Sure some of her co-workers thought they both had a cold quiet nature and that they both were work-a-holics but that is what made their working relationship perfect.

Sesshomaru was a man of few words and he hated the sight of weakness in humans, so when she learned that about her new boss five years ago, that is what she morphed into, though in all actually that was how Rin really was because of her upbringing.

Rin prided herself on her job as his accountant. She knew what her boss's likes and dislikes were. She knew how he took his coffee in the mornings. She knew he was a stickler for punctuality, and he absolutely despised people throwing themselves at his feet for any reason. You had to earn his respect and not many people accomplished to do that except for Rin, which was why she also doubled as his personal assistant.

Sesshomaru was a serious man and he took his company very seriously. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh, he never complained and when things went well with company takeovers and mergers, he maintained his constant stoic appearance in the face of his successes.

In fact in the five years Rin had known Sesshomaru, he never showed any type of emotion, but for some reason Rin could always read his feelings through his beautiful honey colored eyes.

She studied his eyes and learned just about everything there was to know about the dog demon business tycoon. She knew when he was tired, when he was angry, when he was annoyed, when he wished to be left alone, when he thought someone was an idiot, and even when he was pleased with himself.

To some, Sesshomaru was an enigma but to Rin he was always predictable and so very easy to figure out and that is why she planned to retire under his employment. To Rin, Sesshomaru was the greatest boss in the world and just being in his employment made her feel accomplished.

0o0o0o0

Rin and Sesshomaru walked at a fast pace into her apartment building and when they reached the elevator, Rin quietly pushed the button for the sixteenth floor and slide into a corner to brace herself for the movement of the lift.

Sesshomaru watched her discreetly out of the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were tightly closed and her knuckles were white because of her death grip on the elevator railings. He knew she hated elevators and tightly closed in places even though she had never divulged the fear to him. Unknown to Rin, Sesshomaru knew quite a lot about her as well.

He'd always thought Rin was beautiful and he loved that she had a stylish modesty about her job attire. She, never in his five years of knowing her, had attempted to try to gain his affection like just about every woman he'd come in contact with. She always wore her hair pinned up with minimal make-up. Her skirts were sophisticated and below the knees, her blouses never showed cleavage, even when she leaned down, and he did not have to worry about her showing off her alluring figure, which he could tell she had even through her modest attire. Rin was classy; she didn't possess the slutty qualities that a lot of women her age possessed at his company.

Sesshomaru loved the fact that Rin wasn't chatty and she seemed to know his moods perfectly, which was something no one knew about him not even his ex- girlfriend Kagura. Rin was not only beautiful, but she was intelligent and resourceful though he had to admit, he never thought she'd last as long as she did working under him. She never showed weakness even if she made a mistake which was very rare, like today of all days. Sure she had her flaws but her flaws were easily over looked by Sesshomaru because he had respect for her, that and they were a lot alike in many ways.

Rin Mori surprised him and few people could ever say they did that to Sesshomaru Takahashi. If he wasn't so involved in his company, they would probably make the perfect couple, too bad he _was_ so involved with his company, which is why a lot of people still thought he and Kagura were still dating. Truth was they had broken up eight months ago and Sesshomaru just did not feel that it was anyone's business but his own. Besides Rin was taken anyway, she was in a relationship with that shifty eyed Kenji Hiromi the brainless lazy bastard.

In Sesshomaru's opinion, Rin could do a hell of a lot better than him. Kenji tried so hard to fit into the corporate world but he was like a backwards piece to a puzzle; he just didn't fit, but hey, he was Rin's boyfriend and such a low class vermin like Kenji wasn't worth his time or intellectual thought.

When the elevator stopped on her floor, Rin quickly pulled herself together as if she were born on an elevator, and if Sesshomaru were a man of emotion, he would have laughed openly at his accountant. He had to admit she was cute when she was trying to be brave in front of him.

They exited the elevator and walked swiftly to Rin's apartment. She fumbled with the key in the lock before she turned to her boss and spoke.

"If you don't mind sir, we need to be quiet when we go in. Kenji likes to sleep in on the weekends", she whispered.

"Ms. Mori it is one in the afternoon", Sesshomaru questioned with an arched brow.

"I know that sir, it's just that he works hard during the week. He prefers his sleep uninterrupted on the weekends", Rin explained.

_I highly doubt he works hard at all, the miserable wretch._

"It is your home Ms. Mori, I'm just here to make sure you retrieve the file", Sesshomaru responded nonchalantly.

Rin nodded and proceeded to open the door letting herself and her boss inside.

When Sesshomaru stepped inside the apartment his nostrils were immediately met with the unmistakable smell of heavy sex in the air and judging from the strong smell, the culprits were still there screwing at that very moment.

Not wanting Rin to see what he smelled, he whispered to her to hurry and grab the file from the kitchen table which she did without even so much as a second thought.

They were almost home free when Rin's ears picked up the moans of a female coming from her and her boyfriend's bedroom. She approached the closed door slowly, as if she were afraid she'd see what she knew she'd see.

Rin had blocked Sesshomaru completely out and she did not realize he was walking closely behind her when she opened the door to her bedroom.

Her heart sank to her stomach when her eyes landed on her boyfriend and her best friend smack in the middle of a heavy sex session. She stood silently unable to speak because of what she was witnessing and the couple was going at it so hard, they didn't even realize they were caught in the act.

Sesshomaru stood behind his accountant with a blatant look of disgust for the cheating couple. He knew the slutty female was supposed to be Rin's best friend and there she was having sex with her boyfriend. Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin wondering what she was going to do but the young accountant seemed to be in shock because she just stood there with her mouth agape.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat loudly causing the couple to look up only to find that Rin was glaring at them.

"Rin", Kenji said her name pulling out of Yura and leaping from the bed swiftly.

"What are doing home", he asked with a surprised look on his face. He grabbed a pillow from the bed a covered his man parts from his girlfriend's eyes.

Yura snatched a sheet from the bed to cover her nudity and she began to examine her nails as if she didn't care that her best friend had just caught her having sex with her boyfriend.

"Rin honey, it's not what you think", Kenji begin to explain breathlessly.

"Yura how long has this been going on between you and Kenji", Rin asked calmly looking to the girl to give her the truth.

"Ever since you introduced us to each other honey. Listen love, really, none of this wouldn't have happened if you would have been screwing _your_ man! He came to me because you don't and can't satisfy him. I'm really sorry that you had to find out this way but it is for your own good darling", Yura said coldly.

"Yura you're supposed to be my best friend. I trusted you more than anything. Why would you do this to me", Rin asked calmly.

"I'm tired of you having everything Rin. It's my turn to have something and maybe this wouldn't have happened if you'd actually have sex with Kenji and stop being this cold, emotionless, prudish, virginal woman. I mean look at you! You could stand to lose some pounds. You dress like an old woman. You wear your hair like and old woman. You have the moral code of an old woman and you're not even pretty. No wonder Ken turned to me", Yura screamed at the top of her lungs in anger.

"Speaking of the way I dress, why are all of my clothes strewn throughout the room? Were you….wearing my clothes", she asked her now former best friend.

"Kenji and I were roll playing and as you can see, he prefers me without your geriatric clothing on", Yura announced truthfully with a smirk while Kenji only stood in shock at having been caught with his girlfriend's best friend.

"I….see", Rin replied emotionlessly.

"Well, don't let me stop the good thing you have going with each other. You can keep the clothes and everything else Yura, including Kenji. I have to get back to work now. I've got a job to do", Rin said calmly as she walked back down the hall and over to the front door ignoring Kenji's explanations.

"Are you coming Mr. Takahashi", Rin asked coldly as Sesshomaru stood unmoving with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm right behind you Ms. Mori", and together they left the apartment and the two not so secret lovers bickering about Rin's unexpected arrival.

0o0o0o0

The walk back to Sesshomaru's car was silent as was Rin herself. Sesshomaru opened her car door and watched her slide inside. When he got inside of the Jag, he gazed at her cautiously. She stared straight ahead as if her boss was not sitting next her.

Sesshomaru regarded her blank expression but he could clearly see the hurt that lay beneath it. He saw her shock and embarrassment and he wanted to comfort her but he was unsure how to go about doing it. Rin did not deserve the things that Kenji did to her nor the things Yura had said, and now he wanted to exact revenge on them for how they had disregarded her feelings.

A red hot flame of anger rose in Sesshomaru and had Rin not been sitting there, he would have called forth his demon and unleashed his rage in the apartment on the sixteenth floor that contained the two vile vermin.

The heat of his outrage was so intense he could feel the poison inside of him itching to be released from his claws. Rin was not supposed to be treated like they had treated her and he felt helpless because there was nothing he could do about it. So he took deep slow unnoticeable breaths to sooth the savage beast inside of him. When he felt his demon blood subside, he gazed at the steering wheel in deep thought. Now feelings of uncertainty rose inside of him.

This was the first time in his life that Sesshomaru had ever felt awkward and unsure of himself but something about Rin in that moment made him want to go back to that apartment and beat the hell out Kenji for what he'd just done to her, and slice that whore's throat with his bare claws as well.

Not knowing what to do or how to respond to his feeling of anger, Sesshomaru did the only thing he knew how to do and that was ignore the situation. He'd pretend that the whole incident never happened and life could move forward, at least for him anyhow.

When Rin settled herself in the car she became lost in thought. She kept replaying the scene of her naked boyfriend and best friend having sex over and over in her head, but the only thing that hurt her more was that her boss was there to witness the events unfold.

_This is so embarrassing! I'll probably never be able to look my boss in the eyes again now. He must think I'm stupid and weak! God please don't let him pity me. I can take a lot things but not his pity. He must see me as strong and efficient. That is why he hired me after all right? _

"I trust this won't affect your job performance today Ms. Mori", Sesshomaru asked coldly as he watched Rin's head slowly turn in his direction.

Sesshomaru's statement momentarily caught Rin off guard as she zoned out in the car. With his voice bringing her back to her senses, she did the only thing she knew how to do in an awkward embarrassing situation such as this, which was to ignore the incident she'd just witnessed and throw herself into her work.

"Of course not….. sir. That was just a minor setback. No need to worry, we will close this deal successfully today. I guarantee it", she replied coolly and straightened her back, forcing the incident to the back of her mind for the time being.

Rin began to flip through the file in heavy concentration as she felt the car move smoothly into the heavy traffic of down town Tokyo. As she looked at her paperwork she began adding and subtracting numbers in her head, never knowing or seeing the golden eyes that glanced at her from the driver's seat.

"Good because I'm counting on you to help me pull off this deal today Ms. Mori. It would be very unfortunate if we lost out on this business endeavor just because your boyfriend can't keep his penis to himself", Sesshomaru stated coldly keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Everything will go smoothly and perfectly Mr. Takahashi", Rin replied blankly.

_I promise it will be perfect, _Rin thought as she looked down at the file.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**! Long or short they all make me happy. Let me know what you thought and if you have questions, I'm happy to answer. Your reviews depends on weather or not I continue this.


	2. Living with the Boss

~Living with the Boss~

"Congratulations on a job well done Ms. Mori", Sesshomaru said to his accountant when his business deal was closed successfully.

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi although I must say I did not expect this deal to take this long to close sir", she replied as she began to gather her things.

"Indeed on your part Ms. Mori, but I expected as much seeing as Mr. Yumuri is a very thorough businessman. He likes to make sure all the i's are dotted and all the t's are crossed before he signs his signature on any contract, which suits me just fine. It shows he's not an idiot", Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Well, now that that's all done, I suppose I will get going", Rin said as she began to place her paperwork inside of her briefcase.

"Where will you be going to Ms. Mori? Are going back to your boyfriend's home or are you staying with your parents", Sesshomari asked nonchalantly.

"Heaven's no! I can't and WON'T stay with my mother and Kenji is no longer my boyfriend. I meant what I said about Yura keeping everything. I don't want anything from that apartment and that includes Yura and Kenji, so I definitely will NOT be going back there sir, besides the lease is in Kenji's name anyway. So that makes me officially homeless", Rin replied not missing a beat as she continued to neatly stack her paper work inside of her briefcase.

"That certainly does not answer my question Ms. Mori", Sesshomaru said coldly as he sat on the corner of his desk watching her diligently fumble with her papers.

"I'll get a hotel for a few weeks until I can find better living arrangements sir", Rin responded then closed and latched up her black leather briefcase.

"That is not acceptable Ms. Mori. You'll be staying with me…..until other arrangements can be made", Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Sir I appreciate the offer but I refuse to burden you in your own home. I will be fine at a hotel Mr. Takahashi", Rin replied with the same calmness.

"You will not be a burden to me Ms. Mori and did it sound as if I were giving you a choice? You're staying with me and that's final, now make sure you have everything so we can get out of here. It's already past eight pm and I'd like to try to salvage _some_ of my weekend", Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

"Yes sir", Rin hesitantly confirmed and together they left Takahashi Towers and were on the road heading towards Rin's boss's home.

0o0o0o0

When they finally arrived at her boss's mansion, Rin was awe struck. The secluded home was huge and the landscaping was enchanting from what she could see in the dark.

Sesshomaru pulled his car into the five car garage and killed the engine. He then got out and opened the passenger door for his accountant.

As usual Rin brushed up against her boss slightly after she walked pass him but this time Sesshomaru felt a light shiver of delight travel down his spine which he quickly ignored and went to open the door to his grand two-story home.

Once inside, Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to follow him, which she did. Rin admired the elegant décor or his home as well as the open layout floor plan. Her boss had a taste for the finer things in life and she could tell just by the furnishings alone.

Rin had never been to her boss's home in the five years she'd worked for him and she found that his décor was a reflection of his stoic personality. Everything was either white or black or the combination of both and some hints of gray which found she quite liked…..actually loved.

"This is my bedroom Ms. Mori", Sesshomaru said as he opened the door revealing his California king bed adorned with gray satin sheets of the highest quality. His bedroom screamed masculinity and she could picture it being no other way.

His room was huge with a large flat sixty inch television built into one wall. Another wall was a complete waterfall which gave the illusion that is was raining inside because there was no way to tell where the water went that continuously flowed from the high ceiling to the bamboo light and dark flooring.

Rin looked up to the ceiling and discovered it was a tray ceiling with a huge skylight that could open up. Sesshomaru watched her admire his sleeping quarters and he found he wanted to know her opinion of it.

He picked up a remote control and the glass on the ceiling opened up. Immediately nature sounds along with the waterfall began to play a soothing melody and Rin discovered a small smile had discreetly played across her full pink lips.

"So you like what you see I take it Ms. Mori", Sesshomaru asked unenthusiastically.

"This is…gorgeous sir. Your home is very beautiful Mr. Takahashi", Rin said in awe.

"I'm glad you like the beauty of it but I do hope you'll find it welcoming", Sesshomaru whispered softly.

"Oh I do Mr. Takahashi. This is the most elegant home I've ever seen", Rin replied.

"I hope that isn't your attempt to flatter me Ms. Mori. My family seems to find my tastes rather bland, boring, if you will", Sesshomaru confessed coldly.

"I think your décor is amazing and enchanting. It suits you sir. In fact I don't think you to be bland or boring, maybe just misunderstood because of the complexity your brilliant mind", Rin said coolly without looking his direction. She was too fascinated by the skylight.

_No one has ever said anything of the sort about me! She knows me far too well and I find that oddly interesting. Strange that I've known this woman for five years and in five minutes I find that I don't really know her at all._

"Ms. Mori because you will be staying with me for an undetermined amount of time, I feel it necessary for you to refer to me as Sesshomaru…..but only outside of business. Is that clear", he asked concealing his enthusiasm with her fascination for his décor.

"Yes sir, then it is only fitting that you call me Rin sir", she said as she walked over to the waterfall touching her fingertips against the raining wall in amazement.

"Rin your room will be across from mine. Follow me please", Sesshomaru advised softly, and Rin reluctantly left the extravagance of his bedroom and followed him across the hall.

When she stepped inside the room, she was met with the same décor but this room was as large as his. There was a California king bed with black satin sheets. There was another flat panel television and fresh cut white lilies sat in various heights of gray vases throughout the room.

The room had its own bathroom which was large and elegantly decorated and there was a huge walk-in closet complete with vanity in the center. The large bathroom was slate gray and white with a separate shower and tub.

"Mr. Takahashi", Rin began but rephrased when her boss lifted an arched brow in her direction.

"I'm sorry sir, old habits do die hard. Sir, this room is far too lovely for me to stay in and far too close to yours. I don't want to cause a rift between you and Kagura. I will gladly take a smaller room….. sir", Rin tried to reason.

"Drop the sir as well Rin. This is my home and I will decide where my guests will be sleeping, further more Kagura is not an issue seeing as we have been broken up for eight months now and I gave you this room because it is also a master suit, not that I owe you an explanation on the layout of my home", Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Mr. Takahashi".

"Sesshomaru".

"Right, umm, I didn't know about you and Kagura. I… liked her and no sir you don't owe me anything…. sir", Rin said with a hint of sadness.

"Yes well, as you have seen for yourself today, sometimes things don't work out quite the way you plan them and for the last time drop the sir Rin", Sesshomaru said coldly and Rin hung her head in shame.

_Real smooth genius, did you have to bring that humiliating incident up for her to relive all over again? _

"Come Rin, I'll show you the rest of the home", Sesshomaru said nonchalantly and the brunette followed silently as he lead the way.

0o0o0o0

When Sesshomaru finished giving Rin a tour of his home, they ended up back in his bedroom where he began taking off his tie and jacket. The silence in the air suddenly became thick and awkward as Rin stood frozen watching her boss partially disrobe.

"I trust you can find your way to your room from here Rin", Sesshomaru asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi".

"Sesshomaru".

"Right, umm, it's just….if you recall, I literally came here with only the clothes on my back. I have nothing to change into or sleep in", Rin said and for the first time she actually felt a little nervous in Sesshomaru's presence…just a little.

"I see", Sesshomaru said and disappeared into his bathroom. When he came back, he held out a gray t-shirt with a gray silk robe for her.

"This will have to do for now Rin. Sometime tomorrow I will take you shopping and buy you a new wardrobe".

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi".

"Sesshomaru".

"Right, umm, I think I am capable of getting my own things".

"Yet again Rin, I'm not giving you a choice. You seem to like defying me outside of work. Why is that"?

"I don't mean to come off that way, I just don't like being indebted to anyone. Surely you can understand that Mr. Takahashi"?

"Sesshomaru", he growled in frustration.

"Sorry sir", she replied and he sighed deeply.

"Rin, I suggest you go across the hall and get comfortable. Please, make yourself at home. You may have access to any part of my home you like except for my study. You will need my permission to enter there. Is that clear Rin"?

"Perfectly clear…. sir".

"Good, now when you are done with your shower, meet me in the kitchen".

"Yes sir", Rin said and immediately took off across the hall.

0o0o0o0

Rin slowly made her way to Sesshomaru's kitchen and found him standing in the doorway of his refrigerator. He was clad in silky gray pajama pants with a white t-shirt and slippers. His long silver hair hung loosely below his waist and Rin nearly stopped breathing at the raw sight of him.

She had never seen her boss with his hair down and she never seen a time when he wasn't in an expensive two or three piece suit. One of his clawed hands was braced against the refrigerator while the other griped the door handle carelessly.

Rin's heart skipped a few beats as she took in the sight of him and for the first time she noticed just how handsome he _really_ was, but she quickly came back to her senses and put his attire and gorgeous shiny hair in the back of her mind. He was her boss and she could not have those thoughts about a man she respected that much.

"Are you looking for lost or hidden treasure in there sir", Rin teased coldly and Sesshomaru turned in the direction of her voice.

He watched Rin through piercing golden eyes as she stood in his t-shirt with his robe hanging slightly open by the sash. Her hair was damp and wavy and hung loose to her waist, and to Sesshomaru she looked like Aphrodite the Goddess of Love herself come to life.

Sesshomaru stood in momentary silence and watched her approach him. Her skin slightly shimmered from her earlier shower and the kitchen lighting seemed to kiss her flesh at just the right angles. Her eyes were shinning underneath her long dark thick lashes and when she did smile her deep dimples made her look even more innocent and beautiful.

Rin was tall and voluptuous and the silk gray robe she wore clung to her curves. No she wasn't fat like some might have thought her to be, but she was thick in all the right places and no doubt soft as cotton, and Sesshomaru found that ever so appealing to him. Her nearly six foot height was just perfect for him, too bad she worked for him though because he would have loved to test the waters with her.

Sesshomaru watched her though hypnotized golden eyes as she continued to approach him and his breath nearly caught in his throat at the way her hips swayed in a natural tease. The woman now living under his roof who he'd always thought was beautiful, was in all actuality down right naturally gorgeous.

How could he have not seen this rare beauty in her before? How could he have missed her beautiful perfectly shaped amazon curves, the natural pout and pinkness of her full lips? And those eyes, how could he have not seen the sparkle of those big almond shaped animated chocolate eyes? How could he have missed the radiant glow of her skin? Her flesh was flawless and beautifully tan and he could feel his demon itching to caress it.

_Kenji you stupid bastard, what in the hell ever made you cheat on such a rare beautiful creature as Rin? Yura couldn't hold a lit candle to this woman, this beautiful seductive and alluring goddess! _

Standing mere inches away from him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon, but she was his accountant and assistant, he could not allow himself to think of her in that light. So he pushed her beauty to the back of his mind and maintained his impassive composure.

"I was looking for food for us. My staff has the weekends off so I'm left to my own devices. I'm not much of a cook so the best I can offer you is a frozen dinner", he said peering into the fully stocked refrigerator.

"Well, lucky for you I'm a great cook. May I have a look sir", Rin said now standing close to him.

"You can cook Rin", he asked coolly suppressing his shock at her reveal.

"Yes sir, why can't you tell by how fat I am", she smiled quietly.

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil. He did not like the fact that she thought of herself in that light and he was going to put her in her place about it. He grabbed her shoulders swiftly and turned her to face him giving her a deadly glare.

"Rin, as long as I'm alive I never want to hear you say anything like that about yourself again. You are beautiful and you are in no way fat. Do you understand", he asked his eyes ablaze with fire red anger.

"But I am sir. It's why Kenji turned to Yura and everyone at work seems to think so, at least behind my back anyway. It doesn't bother me that I am sir", she said factually.

"Rin stop it! You are beautiful and I will not repeat myself on the matter. Kenji is a world class jackass. Yura is a world class whore, and you….you're absolutely positively without a doubt gorgeous. Is that clear", Sesshomaru asked with a deep frown on his forehead. It would be the first time Rin saw her boss express any type of emotion.

"Yes…..sir Mr. Takahashi", Rin replied looking at her boss with a stunned expression on her face.

"Good, now for every time you call me sir or Mr. Takahashi, you have to answer any question that I ask you and be truthful Rin because you know I can detect lies from truth. Is that clear", he asked inwardly pleased that he'd come up with a subtle way to get to know more about his accountant.

"Yes sir", Rin said without realizing it and Sesshomaru smirked inwardly.

"Can you really cook", Sesshomaru asked simply.

"Yes sir, I've been doing it ever since I was ten".

_This is going to be so easy before the night is over I will know everything there is to know about her. _

"Well let's see how good you can prepare a steak", he said and pulled out the freshly packaged meat from the refrigerator.

"You're on sir. As a matter of fact steak just happens to be one of my specialties", she teased without a smile.

"We shall see. Rin do you have any sisters or brothers", he asked while walking away from refrigerator only to a take a seat on top of his long wide granite island in the center of the kitchen.

"No sir, I don't. Fortunately, I am an only child", Rin replied coolly.

_Fortunately? I must know more about this beautiful interesting creature._

"Sounds like someone is spoiled and wants their parents all to themselves", Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Me spoiled, hardly sir. I was brought up very strictly in fact", she said factually.

"And how was that Rin", he asked bluntly.

"That, I do not wish to speak about sir", she said as she located a large onion and a dark green bell pepper inside the refrigerator.

_Why Rin? Have you something to hide?_

Sesshomaru watched Rin in silence as she navigated around in his kitchen as if she'd been there for thousands of years. She pulled a 'kiss the cook' apron on that had been hanging on the wall and tied the strings twice around her hour glass waist.

"Do you have something I can tie my hair back with sir", she asked as she searched and found the cookware needed to prepare their meal.

Sesshomaru slid down off the island and disappeared down the hall only to return five seconds later with a hair tie in his hand. Before he came closer, Rin turned on the hot water letting it run so that she could begin washing her hands.

Sesshomaru eased up behind her. He was inches away from her yet his body did not even graze against hers.

Rin would have become nervous at that point if she were attracted to her boss but she wasn't so his closeness did not bother her in the least. She paid it no attention when her heart beat just a tad bit faster for it was only because he was invading her personal space.

"Go on and wash your hands Rin. I'll tie back your unruly hair", Sesshomaru teased impassively and he began raking his claws gently through her hair.

_So soft, so silky, so thick and the smell…intoxicating! She smells like sakura blossoms with a hint vanilla. Such an alluring scent! If she wasn't my accountant, I could easily bury my nose in the soft scent of this dark mesmerizing mane of hair. I can only imagine what she'd look like sleeping with it fanned out across a satin gray pillowcase._

Rin began washing her hands with the unscented dish washing liquid sitting neatly near the sink. She concentrated hard on scrubbing her hands clean just like her mother had taught her, therefore blocking out the fact that her boss was gently running his clawed fingers through her hair.

Sesshomaru gathered her long hair into a lose ponytail high on top of her head and Rin began thinking about her childhood in an effort to keep herself from moaning in pleasure every time his fingers brushed gently against the nape of her sensitive neck.

_My mother would not be pleased with this situation if she saw it. She'd call me a whore for being here with my boss even though it is innocent on both our part. She'd scorn me and chastise me for sure. I have never done anything right in that woman's eyes._

"Rin take your hands away from the water. It's become too hot for you to withstand", Sesshomaru's deep voice said bringing Rin from her thoughts.

"Sir, this is the way my mother taught me to wash my hands. It doesn't bother me nor does it hurt", but Sesshomaru watched her hands shaking uncontrollably and he saw that they were clearly red and inflamed when he pulled them away from the water.

"Are you seriously telling me that your mother taught you to wash your hands in scalding hot water", he asked in confusion.

"You are over-reacting sir, the water is not scalding", Rin said appearing not to be affected by her inflamed hands.

"You said that you've been cooking ever since you were ten, have you been washing your hands like this for that long", he said as he patted her hands against her apron carefully and gently.

"Well yes sir, it's the only way I know how. It's no big deal, now may I please continue with the meal before you starve to death", Rin lightly joked without cracking a smile.

"You may but I have another question Rin", he said as he watched her began chopping the onions and bell peppers like an expert chef.

"Rin were you…..abused by your parents as a child", he asked boldly and Rin stopped mid-chop at his question.

"Why on earth would you ask me such a cruel thing Mr. Takahashi? My mother loves me very much. She loves me and she only wished for me to be the perfect child. My father died just before I was born and my mother raised me on her own. She did the best she could and she loves me, now please do not ask me anymore questions about my life as a child. I'm hungry and I'd like to finish this please", she said softly keeping her eyes on her task.

_Something tells me you are in denial Rin. You want your mother to love you but deep down you don't feel that she does. Your idea of love has been distorted by your upbringing, but I shall leave this topic alone for the time being. I do not wish to cause you painful memories innocent one._

Sesshomaru sat in silence on top of his island watching Rin cook diligently. When she finally finished the smell of steak, onions, bell peppers, rice, and asparagus mingled sweetly in Sesshomaru's nostrils.

He'd never had a woman prepare a meal just for him other than his step mother Izayoi. Kagura couldn't navigate her way around a kitchen if she had a GPS. But Rin was a natural, she looked beautiful and seductive and he found the sight of her in his kitchen preparing him a meal highly erotic, but she was his employee, so he pushed those thoughts aside and watched as she plated up the delicious aromatic food.

Rin handed Sesshomaru a plate and some eating utensils and followed him to his dining room with her own plate of food. He sat at the head of the table and she sat on the right of him.

Sesshomaru cut into the steak and it was like slicing soft butter. She had cooked it just the way he liked it; medium well. He took a bite and it melted on his tongue palate.

"Rin this is delicious. I've never had steak so good. I'm now seriously thinking of firing you as my accountant and hiring you as my cook", he said blandly and Rin inwardly beamed with joy.

"Thank you sir. I'm glad that you like it. How about the rice and the asparagus", she asked eager to know if those also pleased his taste buds.

Sesshomaru took a bite of the starch and the vegetable and sure enough they were as delicious as the steak.

"It's amazing Rin. I must confess the rice has a little stickiness to it but it's delicious", he complimented coldly.

"Oh….I'm sorry. I will do better next time. It should have been perfect sir", she said sadly.

Sesshomaru pushed his fork aside and watched her sad countenance.

"Rin what is the obsession you have with perfection. I don't understand", he said gazing at her cautiously.

"No sir you wouldn't understand. Let's just drop it and finish the food please", she asked calmly and they continued to dine in silence.

0o0o0o0

When the meal was done, Sesshomaru insisted on the doing the dishes because of the incident with the hot water earlier, though he didn't divulge that as the reason.

When the dishes were cleaned by Sesshomaru and dried by Rin, they stood in silence in the kitchen staring at one another. They each were just enjoying the other's presence.

"So sir, now that this deal is done with Omega Enterprises, are you going after The Shikon account. They are supposed to be one of the big fish in the corporate world next to you and Naraku Incorporated", she said needing to break the awkward silence looming in the air between them as her boss stared a hole through her.

"I do not wish to speak about work in my down time Rin, however, I do have some questions that has lingered on my mind since I first met you. Why did you not try to come on to me when you first met me", he asked smoothly, calmly.

"Because you are not my type sir and besides coming on to your potential boss during an interview is rude to say the least", she responded with equal calmness.

"Oh, is that so Rin. So you have no attraction to me what-so-ever", he asked somewhat surprised by her answer.

"No sir. You most certainly are not what appeals to me", she said factually.

"So if I walked up to you and did this", he said and stood close to her and freed her hair from the tie. He then caressed her face lightly with the back of his hands. "It would not have any effect on you", he asked looking down into her chocolate eyes.

Rin stood still controlling her heart rate and gazed up at her boss with unblinking unfazed eyes.

"No sir, no affect what so ever", she replied with an arched brow.

"What if I did this", he said keeping his eyes locked with hers as he took off his shirt and exposed his smooth tan skin that covered his taut muscular chest.

Rin eyed Sesshomaru for a moment and she had to admit the man was godlike in his demon nudity. Part of her wanted to know what lie beneath the clothed half of his body but he was her boss and she just couldn't and wouldn't see him in that light. Yes he was handsome but he just didn't take her breath away like that….did he? Certainly not!

"The sight of your near nudity does NOT appeal to me sir", she said as her eyes matched the coldness of his.

"What if I did this", he said and took her hand gently in his and he slowly guided it over his hard chest. His muscles rippled underneath her touch but Sesshomaru kept his eyes focused on Rin. He watched her as he trailed her hand from his chest slowly down to his hard six pack abs.

Something primal seemed to come alive inside of Sesshomaru at her fiery touch and he knew his demon wanted her. It was the first time in his life that his demon had ever stirred at the intimate touch of any woman. He could feel the beast inside of him roar to life. He could feel the poison inside him mix with his blood and it took all of his will to suppress the aggressive destroyer within him.

Maybe if Rin were like the many women who came on to him on a daily basis, he would feel no guilt at having her right there in his kitchen. He would feel no shame at watching her quiver beneath him and rendering her helpless to his touch, but he'd be a monster to do his sweet accountant Rin that way. She was the one person he respected, one of the few he trusted.

Sesshomaru realized then and there that there was something about his assistant that he rather liked for lack of a better word. She was different. She was special. She was innocent and such a rare beauty. She was everything he always wanted even looked for in a woman but could not find.

Rin was real and classy. She was not superficial like so many other women he'd dated in the past including Kagura. She didn't need a ton of make-up or plaster herself in tight skimpy clothing for her beauty to be seen. She was natural. She was refreshing and she was all his now that Kenji was out of the picture.

Would he try to bed her? Definitely not but he'd certainly protect her from low-life scum like Kenji. He never wanted to see his accountant treated like that ever again by anyone. So from this moment on he'd protect her from the cruelties of the world.

Rin needed him whether she knew it or not and not just as a boss. Yes she was innocent but she was also strong as nails, yet she was fragile as glass and he saw that in her eyes when she spoke about her childhood.

What he was doing now was a simple test that would either make her or break her in his world and so far she was passing with flying colors. Sesshomaru wanted Rin not to want him. He needed her not to put him on a pedestal like so many people did. He needed her to deny him of what he wanted and right now he wanted her with a passion because of her simple soft touch.

Hers was a touch that teased him and set even his soul on fire. His demon was demanding her and part of him, a part of him that he never knew could respond this way to a woman, was straining to come to the surface.

When Sesshomaru finished running Rin's hand over his exposed flesh he brought it back over his heart where he left it. Unnoticed by him, his heartbeat was rapid and wild with the spike of his demon poison mingling with his blood because of her touch. He continued to gaze into her captivating mahogany eyes while she felt his heart beat beneath her fingers.

"I'm sorry sir but I feel nothing for you", she whispered keeping her gaze locked with his.

_She seems to be telling the truth, but why couldn't she just lie to me? It would make it so much easier to make love to her right now and not deny myself of her pleasures._

"What if I kissed you Rin, would that excite you? Would it stir some emotion in you for me? Many women have found my kisses to be… irresistible", he said impassively watching closely for her response.

"Sir I don't know what type of women you are used to but I am not the type of woman easily impressed with a handsome face and a nice body. No offense but I also highly doubt your_ kisses_ could… tempt me", she said lifting her head high in defiance.

"Ahh so you think this Sesshomaru is handsome then", he asked thinking he'd cornered the young accountant into submission.

"Yes sir, you are actually one of the most handsome men I have ever met, but that doesn't make you appealing to me. I am a different type of woman altogether sir and most certainly one you are not used to", Rin replied coolly.

_You are most definitely correct about that, my virginal sweet assistant._

"Is that so Rin? Maybe I should kiss you and see if you are as different as you claim to be", he challenged coldly while narrowing his eyes at her.

"No sir, maybe I should kiss you and prove to you that I am", she said and she stood on her tip toes and pulled his face close to hers.

Rin captured her boss's lips with her own and she slowly, gently, and innocently slanted her lips over his. She concentrated on everything but the kiss while Sesshomaru filled his arms with her waist bringing her flush against solid flesh.

She slowly nudged his lips apart and he allowed her entrance into his warm mouth. She began to tease his tongue with her own and Sesshomaru enjoyed the taste of her. Her lips were soft and he played with her bottom lip seductively between his fangs. He suckled it and gently bit it enjoying its silkiness and as she kissed him.

He slowly massaged her and kneaded her waist in big inhuman hands. Just as Sesshomaru expected Rin was soft and full in the hips and he couldn't help but squeeze the human goddess as she kissed his common sense away.

Never had he experienced a kiss like this with any woman. She was rendering him weak and helpless before her. His senses seemed to reach a peak elevation he didn't even know existed with just one kiss.

Her kiss was slow and easy, tranquil and serene, exotic and erotic. It was lazy and tender and Sesshomaru was spellbound by it. Most women kissed him with urgency, rushed haste, some even sloppily as they tried to rush sex with him, but Rin was passionate and he could stand there and kiss her until the world met its end and still want more of her kisses.

What the hell had he been thinking to test her like this? Rin had taken his power away from him. She took his control into the palm of her delicate hands. This innocent woman who he treasured as his accountant had beaten the intellectual genius Sesshomaru Takahashi at his on test.

He growled deep within his chest and pressed her firmer against him. Her sweet softness molded to his firmness and his beast became untamed with every breath he took. Rin's sweet scent of vanilla and sakura blossoms was embodying the room, and taking him to heights unknown.

Her tongue danced the tango seductively with his and his claws found their way into her thick silky dark tresses. He was so thoroughly enjoying Rin's kiss that he chose to surrender to _her_. This was a feeling unknown to Sesshomaru. He was an Inu Yokai. He was bred to be the dominant one but with Rin all he wanted to do in that moment was surrender to the amazon goddess.

Sesshomaru allowed her to coax him deeper into their kiss. He let her control the rhythm. He let her dominate the depth and he loved every moment of it. He decided he'd let her decide how far the kiss would go. He would not force anything more from her should she stop it but one thing was certain, he would not take the beauty to his bed…..at least not tonight anyway.

Rin slowly pulled away from her boss but not before nuzzling her nose with his which surprised Sesshomaru because he actually found that action more intimate than their kiss. A surge of pleasure shot through him because of it and he cupped the back of her head keeping her from ending the soothing caress of her nose against his. He breathed her in and savored her erotic smell and in return he wrapped her in his strong masculinity.

Never in all his centuries of living, had he ever allowed a woman to nuzzle his nose. It was a known fact that Inu Youkai noses were sensitive and erogenous zones for them. It's a main source of pleasure besides being intimately joined by their marked mates and it was an act only done with their mates and Rin had unknowingly crossed the line but Sesshomaru was more than willing to overlook it.

She continuously nuzzled his nose and he let her without protest. The action set off a feeling inside of him that he couldn't explain and now in the dim light of his kitchen he wanted the iron willed beauty like he never wanted anyone before.

As she continued to nuzzle him she could hear light purrs erupting from his throat and it comforted her. Their kiss, while very intimate, still didn't sway her feelings for him in the least, but his purring made her feel….. safe. Sesshomaru gave her security she'd never known before and this is what she craved more than ever. Rin slowly pulled away and looked up at him with shining sad eyes.

"You see Mr. Takahashi, a kiss is no more than the meeting of lips but it becomes deeper when passion is involved. You have no more passion for me than I have for you, so therefore I don't find you appealing at all", she whispered softly and to Sesshomaru's surprise she turned and headed in the direction of her room.

_How wrong you are Rin. You've ignited a passion inside of this Sesshomaru unlike I've ever had for anyone. If only you weren't my accountant. The possibilities could be endless._

"Good night sir and sleep well" Rin called as she continued to disappear out of sight leaving Sesshomaru more than dazed and confused by her abrupt departure.

_If only beautiful Rin Mori…. If only I could have you for just one night!_

0o0o0o0

* * *

A/N: Well there you have folks… the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Wow 28 Reviews for the first chapter alone! I think I'm gonna cry of happiness! You guys don't know how much your reviews, opinions, and feedback means to me. I honestly did not expect this! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so very much! And for my favorite part of the story…..

Shout Outs:

**Moonlight Mermaid; y-icey; rosierocks30; Black Canary; katieruth; Jolie luv; Lp;**

**c00lkatt; Sess-Rinlover123; jlh09; veronica2shoes; Gonzo8886; MrsKimHyunJoong; xxMonkeey27xx; SesshomarusPegasus; RobStarLuver16;**

**icegirljenni; Kohaku No Ama No Gawa; iNomCookiez; SessRin2003; HijiriXAyano; DelSan 13; NightSilverMoon; Temari Asura; anonymous; DoggyBoyLover98; Icecreamapparition; unlockurdestiny**

***Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope I can continue to keep you all happy and entertained!***

Questions and Answers:

**y-icey: **I don't yet know how many chapters I will write for this story but when it gets near the end I will let you know I promise. I don't yet know either if it will be as long as Forget Me Not or not but I hope to update once a week on both stories and I would like to do it on Fridays.

**Jolie luv: **Glad you liked this story and I hope this update was quick enough for you. LOL

**Icegirljenni: **Yes a woman's heart is very fragile but thank goodness Rin has her boss. We will be seeing a lot of OOCness in this story because Sess will be one to pursue Rin and not the other way around. I hope you like it girl. This chapter I believe answered your questions but if not please let me know and I am happy to clarify for you.

**HijiriXAyano: **Yes I did say that I hope it does not flop. Sometimes when a concept for a story pops into my head, it may not be well received by the readers which is fine but I just want this story to do well. Thank you so much for the compliment though dear and I'm glad you enjoy my stories.

**Delsan13**: Maybe down the road she'll get her revenge on Kenji and Yura but right now my focus and hers is on Sesshomaru!

**Temari Asura**: Please don't beat me! I beg of you *with tears in my eyes* you much for thinking of my son. He saved me from you! LOL I think this chapter answered your question. I bet you did expect the move to happen so fast though LOL. I'm so glad you liked this story and I hope you will continue to like and I'm so sorry. I wanted to update yesterday but I was at the doctor's office for most of the day to that took up a lot of my editing time. Hugs and kisses to you.

**Icecreamapparition**: Nope! Kenji does not work for Sess but Sess knows of him through the business world and as you can tell he doesn't think too highly of him. Lol

** Alright that does it for the questions. I hope I gave you all the answers that you were looking for but if not I'll try again next time. Now I need you all to do me a favor. Everyone you reviewed last chapter…please please please review this chapter as well. I wanna know what you thought. And those of you read but did not review could please do so. I love hearing from my readers. Okay I stop begging and go now so I can get this posted. Love you guys and have a good weekend**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	3. The Morning After

~The Morning After~

Rin stood in her boss's kitchen preparing them both breakfast. Sesshomaru was out on his early morning jog and would be back any moment. She put on a pot of coffee, and turned the stove off now that the grits were finally done.

Rin plated up the piping hot scrambled eggs, sausage, grits and toast for her and her boss and was setting the food on the table in the dining room when Sesshomaru walked in clad in only sweat pants and tennis shoes. His bare chest was glistening with sweat in the early Tokyo morning sun which cascaded through the kitchen windows and Rin quickly averted her eyes to the food.

_No wonder women fall at his feet, the man is drop dead gorgeous! Okay snap out of it Rin, he is your boss for Pete's sake and he would not find you remotely attractive anyway._ Rin thought to herself as she concentrated on setting the table.

"Good morning sir. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of making us breakfast. I sure hope you're hungry", she smiled slightly placing the silverware next to the food.

Sesshomaru could only stare in awe at his accountant. Her beauty seemed to flow through the room and block out everything but her standing there with the morning sun streaming in through the windows.

_How could this woman be so very beautiful and not seem to notice it for herself? She's such a modest creature. _

"Of course I don't mind Rin. I advised you to make yourself at home here and I could use breakfast. It smells delicious as I'm sure it tastes. Give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed", he announced coldly and left the room but inwardly his emotions were all over the place at the sight of her.

_I must not think of Rin other than my subordinate, but she looks even more beautiful in the mornings! Pull yourself together Sess! You work with the woman and besides, she already said that you do not appeal to her so thinking about her in such a way is futile. _

Sesshomaru growled out loud in emotionless frustration as he walked down the hall trying to take his mind off of the beautiful woman in the kitchen wearing his clothes.

0o0o0o0

When he returned, Rin was sitting patiently at the dining room table looking through his Sunday newspaper sipping slowly on a glass of orange juice. He took a seat across from her and watched her face as a slight hint of a smile graced her full lips making him curious as to what she was reading.

_Such a beautiful smile could rival the Mona Lisa on any given day. It's a shame she doesn't smile more often. Those dimples could surely persuade a sane man to commit bloody murder with just that simple act._

"What has you slightly smiling this morning Rin", Sesshomaru asked as he began to scoop up some scrambled eggs and grits onto his spoon.

Rin glanced up from the newspaper and saw that Sesshomaru was dressed in fitted blue jeans and a gray t-shirt that actually punctuated his masculine chest while she was still in her, well his, robe and shirt.

His long silver hair was loose around his waist and his thick long black lashes hid his beautiful sun colored eyes as he gazed down into his plate. Rin watched helplessly unable to stop herself from watching her boss engage in the simply act of eating.

Dressed in the fitted jeans and a t-shirt Sesshomaru didn't look like the billionaire mogul she knew him to be but he had an edginess to him that impressed her to no end.

_With a body like his I'll bet he could make a clown suite appear sexy, complete with the clown wig, clown shoes, clown make up, the clown nose, clown….for the last time Rin, FOCUS ON SOMETHING ELSE!_

"Umm I was just reading the comics sir", she said quietly unable to pull her eyes away from his perfect physique.

Sesshomaru continued to eat his breakfast but when he looked up from his plate his eyes locked with hers and he found it a little difficult to swallow. He watched as Rin innocently licked her lips causing a light sheen of moisture to appear and suddenly a flash of the kiss they had shared last night embedded itself in his memory. Oh how he wanted to kiss those sweet lips once again.

The way Rin smelled and tasted, made him suddenly very aroused. He'd never been kissed the way she had kissed him and now he was absolutely undeniably addicted to her. She stirred something in him that he didn't know could be stirred and now all he could see in his mind's eye was her kissing him and him holding her in the palms of his demon hands.

Rin too suddenly found herself remembering their kiss and in order to bring herself from her trance, she cleared her throat loudly. This caused Sesshomaru to come to his senses as well.

"I…I hope breakfast is to your liking sir", she asked trying not to focus on his handsome features.

"It's delicious Rin and when are you going to use my first name", he asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Maybe when you are no longer my boss", she replied nonchalantly.

"Hn".

Sesshomaru took a deep breath but continued to eat his breakfast and he was nearly finished when he noticed she had not touched her food.

"Aren't you going to eat Rin", he asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Umm no sir, I have decided to go on a diet", she said carelessly as she flipped through the paper now focused on the apartment listings.

"A diet? You don't need to go on a diet Rin. You are perfect the way you are. Why and when did you decide on this", Sesshomaru asked more as a demand.

"I decided to just now and because I promised my mother the next time she saw me I'd be ten pounds lighter", she replied indifferently without glancing up from the newspaper.

"That's nonsense Rin. You don't need to lose weight you are perfect just the way you are and I will not sit here and watch you starve yourself just because your mother does not approve of your weight. Now you are going to sit there and eat every single bite of the delicious food you just cooked…and if you protest I will personally feed you myself until your plate is completely clean", Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Mr. Takahashi you don't understand", Rin said in frustration as she placed the newspaper on the table now giving Sesshomaru her full attention.

"Well then explain it to me. Why are you not happy with yourself Rin? You are beautiful, intelligent, charming, and so much more. Any man would be lucky to have you by his side", he tried to reason in a cool tone.

"Not any man, not Kenji."

"Kenji is a classless idiot Rin."

"And you just don't get it sir."

"Well then help me get it. Why do you not love yourself?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because sir."

"Well we can do this all morning if you like Rin. Just because what?"

"Because when you're told your whole life that you're not good enough you start to believe it! You do things to_ be_ good enough! But you've probably never been treated that way because you have it all sir and therefore you _don't_ understand", she blurted out in frustration.

Sesshomaru quietly set down his utensils and ran a clawed hand through his long silver hair. He looked at the beautiful brunette and suddenly he felt angry. Angry that someone had warped her into thinking she wasn't the beauty that he obviously saw. Who were these monsters in her life that caused her to feel this way about herself and why in the hell had he not noticed these insecurities about her before?

Moments of silence passed and they just sat staring at one another.

Rin took a deep breath. It was all she could do to keep from crying because she'd just made a blooming idiot of herself.

"Mr. Takahashi I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-".

"You meant every single word you spoke Rin", he said coldly cutting her off.

"I…I", she tried to find the words but was at loss so she conceded to staring into her lap, playing with the silk sash of her robe.

"You think I have it all? You think this Sesshomaru has it easy Rin", he asked sarcastically yet coldly.

"Sir I-", she tried again.

"Look around you Rin. Besides seeing the obvious, what do you _not_ see", he asked emotionlessly while watching her with piercing golden eyes.

"Nothing sir, I-".

"That's right Rin, you see nothing. I live in this huge home with its expensive décor all alone….just me. Women throw themselves at my feet to either become known through my fame or to get to my wallet and I've learned to trust only one person in my corporate circle. Businessmen in my line of work want my head served up on a silver platter because I have the most powerful business in all of Japan. Honestly Rin, now does it still really seem like I have it all to you", he asked icily.

"I…I'm sorry sir", Rin tried to apologize.

"Stop apologizing Rin. You make it seem as if it's your fault for my life being the way it is. This is the life I chose. I pushed away every single person that has ever tried to get close to me because when you 'have it all' it's hard to tell who is friend and who is foe. Would you like to know who _is_ the only person I trust Rin", Sesshomaru asked coldly, his eyes void of any emotion.

"Wh…who is it sir", she choked out almost afraid of knowing the answer.

"It's you Rin Mori. You are the only person I have ever trusted since about the first year you started working for me. Every other accountant I've had before you has tried to steal from me. Faking numbers and doctoring accounts, but to this day you have been completely honest with me. In the five years you've worked for me, have you not noticed you are at every single one of my meetings even though many don't require your presence? It's because I trust you and you have never once tried to sell me out to the press. Never once have you tried to entice me into a bad business deal to benefit yourself, others have tried but you haven't, not even once. If for that alone Rin, you are good enough to this Sesshomaru", he said nonchalantly and Rin could only stare at in him in utter shock at his words.

"You see Rin, while money can buy a person many things; happiness has always been its elusive purchase. Now open your mouth", he said softly waiting on her to comply without protest as he pushed some grits onto her spoon hovering it near her lips.

What the hell was he doing? Was he actually going to feed her? Certainly he could not expect her to comply with such foolishness! Force feed her…he had some nerve!

"Open your mouth Rin", he commanded more forcefully this time.

"Sir you can't be serious! I'm a grown woman, not a two year old child. You can't just force feed me", she spat angrily.

"Watch me, now open your mouth. This Sesshomaru despises repeating himself Rin. You of all people should know this", he said calmly as the spoon of food hovered near her now tightly closed lips.

Rin watched him through angry brown eyes. He really had some nerve to do this to her! Her weight issues should not be any of his concern! What she did at work was one thing but her personal life was another!

Defiantly Rin tried to gently push the spoon away but Sesshomaru's hand didn't budge. They sat glaring at each other as if they were about to have a duel showdown at the OK Corral.

The clock on the kitchen wall ticked loudly, neither Sesshomaru nor Rin batted an eyelash as seconds turned to minutes.

"You are angry with me aren't you Rin. I can see it in your eyes. You've never been angry with me before and I think it's quite cute", he teased without even a smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think it's funny that you are trying to spoon feed me", she said through clenched teeth.

"Well now, you finally said my first name Rin. I cannot believe this is what I have to do to get you to say it. You make it sound….nice too. Say it again", he teased emotionlessly.

"Enjoy your breakfast alone because I'm leaving", she said as she stood quickly, but Sesshomaru was quicker.

He too stood to his feet and caught her wrist keeping her feet rooted to the floor.

"You're not leaving until you've cleaned your plate Rin and I mean it", he demanded.

"Or what? Just what will you do", she asked as she snatched her wrist away and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He put down the spoon of food onto Rin's plate and played around with the buttons of his phone momentarily before standing behind her. He opened her robe and possessively wrapped his arm around her waist, then nuzzled his nose into her hair causing Rin to become distracted.

He then held the phone out in front of them and before Rin could make a move she saw a flash which caused her to blink slowly to clear her vision.

"What are you doing sir", she asked irritably.

"Making sure you eat your breakfast. If you don't do so right now, the little picture I just took will be displayed on the television monitors throughout my entire building come Monday morning. All I have to do is click one little button and your…I mean our secret is out. So now, the ball is in your court. You either eat the food or are exposed for sleeping with the boss. It's up to you", he said nonchalantly and almost wanted to smile at the beads of sweat forming slowly on her forehead.

"You wouldn't", Rin dared.

"Oh yes I would, but you can always defy me and find out for yourself", he declared coldly.

"Of all the arrogant, crazy, neurotic things you could have done, you came up with that! Taking pictures of people under false pretenses to gain something is called blackmail! Honestly, I am so going to pay you back for this Sesshomaru", she said now glaring knives in his direction.

_Rin you're such a feisty brave fragile creature. I must learn more about you…you innocent temptress._

"There it is again. The more you say my name the more I like hearing it fall from your lips", said Sesshomaru as he watched her take a seat and slowly begin eating her semi-cold breakfast.

"You don't know what you've done Mr. Takahashi. My mother is going to roast me alive. I have to visit her next weekend. That barely leaves me any time to lose weight between now and then! Curses," she spat in anger but continued to eat for fear of her exposure with her boss.

"Just when I thought we were making progress with you using my first name, we are now back to square one. Look everything will be fine with your mother. I'll go with you and explain", he offered coolly.

"Oh no, you will not be accompanying me to visit my mother. I will be going alone thank you", she said stuffing her mouth with the last bite of eggs.

"No… you won't. This Sesshomaru is going….and does it sound as if I'm waiting on you to give me an invitation", he said as he watched her gather their now empty plates and used utensils.

0o0o0o0

Entering the kitchen, Sesshomaru immediately began to run the hot water to wash their dishes while Rin stood to the left of him to rinse. Neither of them paid any attention as to how they seemed to fall into place as if they had been doing dishes and living together all their lives.

"Look sir, I think it would be in your best interest if you not come with me to my mother's home, and just because I am temporarily living in your extravagant home, no offense I hope when I say this, but it doesn't mean you can run my life", she explained coldly.

"No offense taken Rin, and this Sesshomaru does not seek to 'run your life'. I do that at work but I would say it's about time I met the woman who raised such a smart and beautiful young woman like yourself", Sesshomaru complimented without expression.

"Sir I don't think-"

"It's already settled Rin. I'm going and that's it", he said cutting off her sentence.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you", she replied as she finished drying the last dish.

Sesshomaru turned off the water and wiped down the counter. When he finished he watched Rin put away the dishes.

He stood and admired the soft glow of her skin in morning sun and how she went about the kitchen without so much as a glance his way.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself when he grabbed her arm as she attempted to pass him heading towards her room. Rin glanced down at his demon hands and then looked into his face with a gaze of puzzlement written across it.

"Rin have you something to hide from me", he asked coldly as his eyes seemed to pierce her very soul.

"No…no sir, why would you ask me that", she asked looking up into his eyes innocently which Sesshomaru found quite provocative.

"Because you seem to not want me to meet you mother quite desperately. It makes me think that you have something to hide from me", he said calmly while looking into her big alluring hazel eyes.

"I do not sir. It's just that… well my mother is not very supportive of my career but since you have taken it upon yourself to meet her, when will I get to meet your family? I've heard so much about your father but I have yet to lay eyes on him for myself", she smiled faintly up at him.

"You should know that I am a very busy man and I haven't the time to visit my family, so I don't really know when or if you'll get a chance to meet them", he said as he reluctantly turned her arm loose from his grasp.

"Hey that's not fair! You're taking it upon yourself to come to my mother's next weekend but you don't know when I'll meet your family? You _are_ kidding right", she asked now feeling anger rise in her face.

"No Rin I do not 'kid' about such things", said Sesshomaru blankly.

"Well then…I demand to meet them", she raised her head up at him in defiance.

Sesshomaru began to step towards Rin causing her to back away at every step he took until she found her back against a wall with nowhere to go.

"No one, and I do mean no one, has ever had the gall to demand anything of me, yet you stand there wearing my clothes, living under my roof, and you are making demands of this Sesshomaru? Now what shall I do about this act of boldness on your part Rin? I've caused bodily harm to men for far less", he growled low in his chest and braced both his large hands at the sides of her shoulders on the wall, caging and cornering her as if she were a wounded animal about to meet her demise.

Rin gulped hard and she found her heart was beating in her chest much too fast but suddenly she regained her composure and looked the handsome demon square in the eyes.

"You wouldn't dare harm me sir. I am your trusted accountant and assistant and….and you need me", she said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yes I do need you Rin, but not in the way you seem to think", Sesshomaru whispered and gently grabbed a lock of her silky hair letting in slide between his clawed fingers relishing its texture.

_Why is he so close to me? And why is he looking at me like that? Surely he wouldn't hurt me…would he? He admitted that he does need me….but in what way? The great Sesshomaru Takahashi needs no one and he'd be the last person on this planet to admit it even if he did._

Rin felt nervous under her boss's scrutinizing honey gaze. She couldn't look into his eyes while he was that close to her so she slightly shook her head causing her silky locks to slip from his fingers and fall back into place.

Rin looked down focusing her eyes on Sesshomaru's brilliant gray t-shirt but then she noticed the outline of his muscular chest. She could feel him watching her every movement and she felt like running away all of a sudden because she was at a loss as to what to do.

_Why does he have to smell so good? Why does he have to have a body like a Greek god? Why the hell is he making me so nervous?_

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she turned her attention to his shirt and he could sense her nervousness which caused him to smirk inwardly.

Without warning he hooked one clawed index finger underneath her chin tilting it upward causing her to look at him. When their eyes met, it was Rin who spoke.

"Sir I….I", she stuttered nervously.

"Don't sound so unsure of yourself Rin. Where is that boldness you just displayed moments ago when you were making demands of me", he asked softly, which was more like a low whisper.

Rin began to take deep breaths and she felt like a caged bird with nowhere to go still trapped between him and the wall.

Sesshomaru's lips seemed to becoming closer and closer to hers and Rin felt panic settling all over her trapped form as she stood gazing at his lips and chin zoning in on hers.

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh My God! He's going to kiss me! Please God don't let him kiss me! I….don't think I can handle it!_

It seemed like the good Lord above was listening to her silent prayer because just when it seemed Sesshomaru was almost to her lips, his cell phone rang loudly breaking the silence of the room.

With the ease of a tom cat, he took his cell phone from his front pocket without taking his eyes away from Rin. He placed the phone in the crook of his neck braced against his ear and returned his hands on both sides of her shoulders as he answered the device.

"Hello", he said indifferently while his eyes traveled the length of her body.

"This is Sesshomaru."

"Yes, thank you for opening your store on my behalf", he said deeply as he continued to watch Rin.

"You've staffed the whole store at my request."

"That's excellent. We will be there in about two hours", he finished abruptly and hung up the phone then returned it to the front pocket of his blue jeans.

"That was our appointment for your new wardrobe. I have a pair of my sweatpants and one of my t-shirts lying across your bed for you to wear. I think you should go ahead and get ready. We don't want to keep them waiting on our behalf Ms. Mori", he said softly but made no effort to move to allow her to pass.

Sesshomaru continued to stare down into Rin's eyes and slowly he began to caress her cheek with a single index clawed finger which caused her breath to hitch at his touch.

"Sir…I would love to get ready but it would seem that you are… blocking my way", she managed to breath out in a whisper.

"That's a very good observation Rin, maybe this Sesshomaru has no intention of letting you pass", he taunted emotionlessly.

"Sir, you yourself just said that we don't want to keep them waiting on our behalf. I think that is good grounds for you to step aside", she said a little more nervously than she intended.

"And what if I refuse Rin, just what would you do", he whispered close to her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I…I…I shall have to find a way of making you move then", she said with a look of determination.

"Go ahead Rin, try as you might but this Sesshomaru shall not move until he is good and ready and not a moment sooner, but perhaps I can make you… a deal", he breathed in her ear as he began to press more firmly into her.

Rin felt her heart skip a few beats as she gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes. Why did this man who had no appeal to her have such an effect recently on her senses? Why did his nearness seem so intimate and why did he make her so darn nervous?

_Okay Rin don't look into his eyes…his golden beautiful breathtaking eyes!_

She tried to concrete on anything but his golden glare so she focused on the magenta strips on his wrists and found them too quite mesmerizing, so mesmerizing in fact, that she was contemplating tracing them with her fingertips but then thought better of it.

Sesshomaru waited patiently for Rin to answer him as he continued to gently stroke her face. He was enjoying her apparent uneasiness around him and he heard her heart flutter at his touch.

"What… kind of deal…sir", Rin asked hesitantly.

"I'm so glad you asked Rin because I have something in mine that may just benefit… both of us", he blatantly smirked as she stared up into his eyes apprehensively.

0o0o0o0

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked this chapter and please down forget to review! Thanks so much for the previous chapter's reviews. I cannot tell you guys enough how much it means to me that you are enjoying my work. I hope I can continue to keep you all entertained.

**Shout Outs:**

**y-icey; DoggyBoyLover98; Moonlight Mermaid; icecreamapparition; Kohaku No Ama No Gawa; icegirljenni; RaixImagination; HijiriXAyano; Jolie luv; Irivel; DelSan13; Temari Asura**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You put a big smile on my face every time** *Smiles with all 32 pearly whites showing*

**Questions & Answers:**

**Icecreamapparition**: You didn't have a question but your review tickled me to no end! I hope you didn't get caught by your dad reading my horrible work! LOL

**Kohaku No Ama No Gawa:** Yes Inuyasha and Kagome will be in the story. As for their relationship (Sess/Yasha) I'm not yet sure how I will spine it but if there is something you would like to suggest I am always open to hear. Thanks for your review.

**Icegirljenni**: Rin does come from a somewhat abusive background though it is more verbal when it come her mother. And let's be clear no form of abuse is okay! It's just that when I write a story I tend to somewhat like my character's to be 'put through the ringer' if you will. It makes for more creativity on my part. LOL Thanks so much for the song recommendation and it turns out you were right. It was perfect for the ending and though I'd never heard it before, I fell in love with it. So a big thank you to that and to your always awesome reviews.

**Jolie luv**: Today was your big day and I am sure you were the most beautiful bride! Best of wishes to you and your new hubby. Enjoy the honeymoon *wink wink*. Just wish me and KJ could have been there but we know you feel the love from waaaaaaaay over there. KJ blows kisses and sends air hugs your way.

Delan13: As you can see our little ice is starting to feel a little something for her stoic boss but will she realize it or will she blow it off. Have to read on to find out. Thanks for reviewing.

**Temari Asura**: Yes I did go there and stop it there but you know it leaves you wanting more! LOL. I'm so glad you enjoyed their kiss, so did I. *coughs to clear throat with mouth covered of course* teehehehe

It's funny that you asked about a love triangle. I was thinking about adding in the handsome Bankotsu but wasn't sure that would make my story map out the way I'd like but since you have caused me to put my thinking cap on I think I shall fit that in some kind of way….hopefully* fingers crossed**

I know right, Rin saying that Sess doesn't appeal to her make me want to slap some sense into her but really she doesn't even realize she likes him as you can see from this chapter she doesn't think she's appealing herself but will the great dog demon change all of that for her? I don't know just keep reading and reviewing to find out. Oh and I am patiently waiting for another chapter of SAVING ME. *checks email every ten minutes to see if chapter has been posted* LOL No pressure though cuz I know you are a busy little bee. LOL

****Well that's all folks thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW******


	4. Shopping with the Boss

**~Shopping with the Boss~**

"I'll take you shopping today and you may purchase whatever your heart desires…on three conditions", Sesshomaru said as he took in her heavenly scent.

"And what are they…sir", Rin asked as her heartbeat sped up because of his close proximity.

"One is that you must model everything you wish to purchase for me. Two is that you must agree to one date with me each weekend for the duration of your stay in my home and number three, you have to adhere to any request I make of you from here on out… and I do mean _any_ request", he said with an arch brow as a challenge to her.

"This little deal of yours seems very one sided Mr. Takahashi. What's in it for me", Rin replied as she gazed into his gorgeous golden eyes.

"This Sesshomaru will stay silent and will not interfere when you visit your mother this weekend. I will delete the picture that I took of you this morning from my cell phone, and what woman wouldn't enjoy an all-expense paid shopping spree where she can literally shop until she drops if that is what she desires", he said simply.

"Still one sided sir, but if you promise to stay silent at mother's and delete that stupid picture…I suppose I can comply but I want to see you delete that picture from your phone with my own two eyes", she said giving him a serious glare.

"You, Ms. Mori, drive a hard bargain but it's a deal. Shall we seal it with kiss", he smirked down at her.

"No sir, a hand shake will do just fine", she replied as she extended her hand to her demon boss and was not surprised when he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Then we have ourselves a deal. Now, shall we be on our way so that you can spend the majority of my money", he teased with a raised dark eyebrow.

"We shall", she confirmed and pushed gently at his chest scooting past the demon and heading in the direction of her room.

_I do believe you've opened up a very large can of worms for yourself Sesshomaru_, he thought as he watched her hips sway seductively through narrowed golden eyes, as she disappeared down the hallway.

"Indeed", he said to himself and smiled as he swept his claws through his long silver hair.

0o0o0o0

Rin looked at herself in the mirror for like the one hundred thousandth time. She had tried on business suits, casual suits, jeans, t-shirts, dresses, formal dresses, sleep ware, and so many shoes she couldn't count them all.

True to her word, she'd modeled everything for Sesshomaru and watched him smirk in satisfaction at the clothes she'd picked out at the expensive designer store.

The store's staff provided their VIP guest and only customers for the day with a five star meal while they continued to shop and Sesshomaru made sure all the employees were female to ensure that Rin was comfortable walking around the store in a robe and slippers.

The staff made themselves scarce as the accountant and business tycoon enjoyed their meal together and near the end, they spoke with the world re-noun Japanese chef complimenting his skills on their delicious cuisine.

When they were all alone again Rin looked over at her boss who was gazing at her as he sipped on a flute glass of fine white wine.

"Sir, thank you for everything you've done for me today. No one has ever made me feel….so special. I don't know how I will ever repay your kindness", Rin said softly as she watched him enjoy his wine.

"You _are_ special Rin. As a matter of fact, you are _very_ special and this is my gift to you. Repayment is not required nor expected", he said as he slightly swirled the glass to enhance the flavor of the wine.

"This is simply amazing. I have never heard of a store opening its doors just for two people….and to be treated to a five star dinner by said store is… unheard of", she said as she looked around the establishment void of customers except for her and her boss.

"It's the only way to shop", he smirked.

"And the perks of being Sesshomaru Takahashi", she smiled brightly showing her dimples and pearly white straight teeth.

"Well, will you look at that? I do believe this is the first time I've witnessed a true smile from you like that", he leaned forward from across the table and tilted her chin upward with his index finger.

"That smile makes you even more beautiful Rin. You should do it more often", he whispered softly as their eyes met from across the table.

Rin felt herself become nervous, so she played with ends of her hair letting her eyes falter as her boss watched her with a gaze she'd never seen before.

"Well I…I suppose the shopping is… all done… right", she asked nervously because of his touch.

"Not quite Rin. I've noticed that you have everything except under garments. If you are done with your meal, we can continue where we left off", he responded and Rin could have sworn she heard a glimmer of excitement to his calm deep voice.

"I think I can handle picking out intimates on my own sir. It shouldn't take me long and then we can leave whenever you are ready", Rin replied as she stood up from the table.

"Have you forgotten our deal Rin? You are to model every article of clothing that I am purchasing for your 'shopping spree' today", he smirked as she watched him through wide shocked mocha colored eyes.

"Sir, you can't possible want me to model for you in a bra and panties! It's not ethical for our working relationship", she nearly yelled in awe.

"And besides", she whispered now in a hushed voice. "No man has ever seen me…_nude_ before. I should pray that my boss isn't the first to do so", she said as she looked around the store hoping that no one was able to hear their conversation.

"Well in that case, you have two choices Rin. Choice one; you model for me in your undergarments as per the deal we made earlier or choice two; you allow me to kiss you…as per the deal we made earlier", Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"You can't be serious Sesshomaru! I will _not_ let you see me….naked", she said she pulled her robe tighter to her form in apparent anger.

"Pull yourself together Rin. I will not be seeing you naked. I will only be seeing you in your undergarments, but there is always choice number two in which you are free to choose. I can kiss you Rin and because you've already made it very clear that this Sesshomaru doesn't appeal to you, I think that is a better option for you", he said coldly as he now stood next to her.

"I….I can't just…kiss you on a whim….sir", she replied nervously.

"Why not, you didn't seem to have a problem with it last night. As a matter of fact you kissed me very passionately as I recall", said Sesshomaru calmly but louder than he normally spoke.

"Shhh sir! Please keep your voice down, someone might hear", she panicked and stood closer to him so he would lower his voice.

"Why Rin, are you afraid of someone finding out about us? I must admit you looked quite lovely in my t-shirt and robe", he said as he eyed her with a raised brow.

"Quite lovely indeed", he added with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, you win! I'll do what you ask. You might as well add coercion next blackmail on your long list indiscretions but mark my words, I will have my revenge", she vowed as she stomped off towards the lingerie department while Sesshomaru smiled behind her back in satisfaction.

_When will you learn beautiful Rin? This Sesshomaru always gets what he wants, _he thought as he watched her hips sway in lovely repetition as she walked in front of him.

_Always, _he punctuated the thought as he followed behind her.

0o0o0o0

Thirty minutes later Rin stood in front of a three way mirror wearing six inch stilettoes and pinching invisible fat on her flat stomach. The black and white polka dot bustier and matching panties with little ruffles on the derriere of the material made her rear end feel huge. A female attendant with the name Sarah written boldly on her employee badge smiled cheerfully as she attached Rin's black hosiery to her matching black and white polka dot garter belt.

"There! All done, Ms. Mori. Wow, you look like a supermodel! I'd kill to have your height and figure! Mr. Takahashi is one lucky man", Sarah winked.

"Shhhh! Surely you don't think…! You can't think…! He's not my…", Rin was too shocked to finish her sentence.

"Mr. Takahashi is going flip when he sees you in this! I think is so romantic having your boyfriend rent out a store for the day to take his girlfriend on a shopping spree. I can tell he adores you by the look in his eyes. What I wouldn't give to have that kind of a handsome man look at me like that. You are so lucky Ms. Mori", the starry eyed woman said and Rin could only hold her mouth wide open at the thought of being thought of as her bosses girlfriend.

Rin was about to correct the store attendant until a knock on her dressing room door stopped the words from coming from her mouth.

"Darling, are you almost done? You shouldn't keep your _boyfriend_ waiting. This is the part of the shopping spree I've been waiting for", he said through the door and Rin's face turned a shade of red she didn't know existed.

_He heard every single word! Every. Single. Word. I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do! _Rin conspired in the confines of her mind.

"Someone is anxious! Come Ms. Mori, we must not keep our VIP guest waiting", the attendant said happily and grabbed Rin's arm pulling her towards the door but not before she grabbed her robe slipping it on to cover herself.

When Rin came through the dressing room door, she found Sesshomaru leaning against the entryway door frame with a blatant smile on his face… until his golden eyes spotted her robe.

"I trust everything went well Ms. Sarah", he asked indifferently to the young lady who escorted his accountant.

"Yes sir. Everything is to your specifications", the woman beamed.

"Good", he replied as he pulled a few large bills from his wallet and handed them to the attendant.

"Thank you very much Mr. Takahashi", Sarah smiled as she eyed her very generous tip and then bowed to the man that had just given her enough money to cover six month's rent for her apartment.

"I appreciate your services Ms. Sarah. Now if you would kindly give Ms. Mori and me some privacy, I'd appreciate that as well. But before you leave, I'd like you to take on the responsibility of taking over Ms. Mori's lingerie shopping. You already know my specifications and I'm sure you have everything you need concerning Ms. Mori", Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Yes sir, right away sir", the woman said as she headed to quickly obey her duties.

"Ms. Sarah", Sesshomaru called softly.

"Yes sir", the girl replied stopping in her tracks just as she was almost through the entry way.

"My favorite colors are white, black, gray, and red. Just to make you aware", said the multi-million dollar business tycoon without taking his eyes from his accountant.

"I understand sir", the girl nodded with a now serious expression as she left the two alone to complete her task.

"Rin", Sesshomaru called as he began to circle his accountant as if she were his prey.

"Sir", Rin replied casting her eyes to the floor refusing to meet his golden gaze.

"How long have you known me", he asked his baritone deep voice cutting through the air in the large dressing room.

"Five…nearly six years…sir", she said as her eyes snapped up to his in clear confusion now.

"And in the five, nearly six years that you've known me, how many times has this Sesshomaru allowed anyone to defy him", he asked as he continued to circle her watching as she pulled her robe tighter as if a sudden chill had fallen over the room.

"None sir, is that what this is about? You think I have defied you in some sort of way? I assure you sir; I'd never do such a thing to you. I have been completely loyal to you since being in your employ", she tried to reason with the blue jean clad businessman.

"I do not doubt your loyalty Rin. It's your confidence or lack-there-of that concerns me", he corrected her.

Not thinking about the robe that covered her, Rin assumed her boss was talking about her job performance.

"But sir every deal I have closed for you has gone through without a hitch. I thought I had proven myself as your accountant and assistant", she stated with a frown now gracing her face.

"It is not your workmanship. It is your confidence as a woman. You defy me by wearing that robe when you are supposed be in your lingerie. Now do not insult me further Rin, take off that robe now…please", he asked calmly.

_Please. Since when is the boss so courteous? He's never said please in the entire time I've known him._

She took a deep breath trying to build herself up to remove the robe but in the end she just couldn't do it. Rin's shoulders slumped in defeat as Sesshomaru now stood in front of her daring her to do something other than what he'd asked.

"I cannot do what ask sir because…. I'm… I'm… afraid", Rin admitted truthfully.

_That's just great Rin. Now he'll think you're a coward for sure. The strongest, most brave man I know will now and forever think of me a stupid coward._

The truth was that no one had ever laid eyes on her body in such away before, not even Kenji and now her boss whom she admired above anyone she'd ever known was going to see her body….nearly naked!

_What if he laughs? What if I repulse him? Mother always said I wasn't good enough and that I wasn't beautiful. What if he….hates what he sees, _she thought, all of her insecurities showing in her almond shaped doe brown eyes.

"Now we are finally getting somewhere. Why are you afraid, Rin? You have no reason to be, this Sesshomaru assures it", he said as he lightly caressed her face with the back of his hands.

Rin shrugged her shoulders as if her whole life was about to be ruined and her boss stood there with her entire being in the palms of his demon hands.

"I've been told my entire life that I'm not good enough. That I'm not beautiful and that I never will be. That I'm…nothing", she replied sadly.

"Lies! They are all lies", he growled in anger.

"You are gorgeous Rin. If it is the last thing I do, I will make you see that. You are priceless to this Sesshomaru", his voice softened as he gazed down into her eyes.

Sesshomaru reached out and slowly unraveled the robes tie. Rin's heart rate increased and was not missed by the handsome demon and in truth his heartbeat sped up as well with anticipation but his hands remained steady on the terry cloth of his accountant's robe.

Delicately, as if unveiling a priceless piece of art, Sesshomaru removed the robe from Rin's shoulders letting the soft fabric fall to the heels of her feet. Rin covered her face with her hands not wanting to see the look of disgust on the man's face that she treasured and respected above anyone she'd ever known.

_How can he want to look at me? How can he want see my disgusting body? I've seen model material woman throw themselves at him and he didn't even give them a second glance. I can only imagine the dreadful things he could be thinking about me._

Sesshomaru was speechless. He could only stand in awe at the sight of Rin before him. His heart rate seemed to now beat out of control. He had never imagined such beauty could lie beneath the modesty of her clothing. Her perfectly natural tanned skin seem to glow under the lights of the dressing room and the two piece matching lingerie set that she wore caused his manhood to spring to life.

Deep down he knew it was unprofessional of him to desire his accountant but professionalism when out the window the moment she kissed him the way she had last night. He had wanted her then, but now… he craved her, needed her! His body ached for her as she stood before him.

Sesshomaru was in a trance. His mind seemed to retreat into its own imagination of all the things he could do to her. He thought about how he'd make love to her tenderly, something he'd never done with any woman but Rin was not just any woman. She was diamond in the rough. She was a breath of fresh air in a world of pollution. She was a bright light in a tunnel of darkness and to him, she was worthy of receiving love. She deserved to be cherished and loved without reservation.

Sesshomaru was thinking on the many ways he could love her, when her voice made his fantasies dissipate causing reality to come rushing back in like a cold shower on a winter's day.

"Your silence says enough sir. You think I'm hideous but you're trying to find a nice way to say it to me", she said quietly on the brink of tears.

"None sense Rin, this Sesshomaru is at a loss for words because I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. There is nothing that I find hideous about you at all. Rin you look like a goddess standing here before me. Why can't _you_ see that", he asked as he took her hands away from her face and turned her to the mirror to prove it.

She began to fumble with her hair and then the black tiny bows on the straps of her bustier. She did everything she could not to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Rin, I've laid eyes on some of the most beautiful women the world has to offer and none of them can compare to the beauty you possess. I just need you to see your beauty for yourself", he stated coolly.

"I highly doubt that sir", Rin stated sarcastically.

"Are you calling me a liar Rin", asked the demon mogul with narrowed eyes.

"No…no sir, I… I just mean that you can't possibly find me beautiful because I've seen gorgeous women around you, and I….I couldn't hold a candle to them", she tried to correct.

"Rin, I haven't a dishonest bone in my body. You of all people should know that. I think you are so incredibly beautiful", he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Sesshomaru found himself inhaling her soft sweet natural scent. It was intoxicating and provoking at the same time. Her scent was unique and alluring and it seemed to awaken the sleeping beast within him.

_All I'd need is one night with you Rin, to show you how beautiful you really are._

A low growl escaped from his throat as he breathed her in and Rin called his name softly to bring him back to reality.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes Rin", he replied calmly.

"I think…I think we should get going now. I'm kind of tired", she said softly.

"Then we will leave as soon as you are dressed", he whispered close to her ear and then swiftly left the dressing room in an effort to keep from ravishing her.

0o0o0o0

After Sesshomaru left the dressing room, Rin peeked out to make sure she was alone and that no one was coming to barge in on her within the room.

With her boss gone and the coast clear, Rin began to admire herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and checked herself out from that angle and then she turned the other way to see that side as well.

"I guess I just don't see what he sees", she sighed as she went into the dressing room and took off the 'barely there' lingerie and put on a pair of form fitting stone washed blue jeans and a plain white V-neck t-shirt.

She slid into a very comfy expensive pair of white sandals and gathered her clothing, leaving the dressing room heading to find her boss.

Rin met Sesshomaru at the check-out counter where he paid for everything including the clothes she was currently wearing with his exclusive Visa Black Card.

The attendants packed all of Rin's clothing in Sesshomaru's black H2 Hummer which was parked near at the rear entrance to the store. After he had paid, he prepared to escort Rin out to his oversize ride which turned out to be perfect for her shopping expedition.

"Come Rin, perhaps we shall go for dessert now", he said more as a question.

"Can you give me a moment, I'd like to use the ladies room", she said truthfully but also had another agenda.

"I will wait for you in the truck", he responded coldly and turned to leave.

When he was gone, Rin made her way to the ladies room and when she returned she made a note to look for Sarah, the female attendant who had helped her earlier.

After five minutes of walking around aimlessly, Rin spotted the young lady speaking with a few of her female co-workers.

"Excuse me Ms. Sarah", Rin said softly causing her to look up at the sound of her voice.

"Yes Ms. Mori. Is there anything else I can do for you", she smiled warmly at the tall accountant.

"Umm yes, I was wondering if you could help me pick out something for Mr. Takahashi. You see I'd like to get him a thank you gift for what he's done for me today but I'm at a loss as to what a man like him would like", she said to the woman with pleading eyes.

"I can definitely help you with that. Mr. Takahashi does not appear to be the emotional type. I think a genuine leather wallet with his name engraved on it and a pair of diamond cufflinks will do it. It is a surprise right", she asked with a bright smile.

"Yes it is", Rin confirmed immediately.

"Well just follow me and you can pick out the wallet and cufflinks. We can have it engraved in a jiffy and gift wrapped if you like", Sarah continued to beam.

"Yes I'd like that", she said as found herself smiling as well at the polite attendant.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru glanced at his Rolex as he sat behind the stirring wheel of his Hummer.

"What is taking Rin so long? She should be done by now", he said aloud to himself.

The demon began to drum his claws against the armrest of the driver's side seat and was contemplating on going inside to check on his accountant when suddenly the rear door to the establishment opened and she came out.

Sesshomaru immediately hopped out of the car and quickly went around it to open the passenger side door for his employee. It was then that he noticed she had a purse that he hadn't purchased for her because being a demon, he had an excellent memory.

"You just purchased that Rin", he asked indifferently as she slid into the vehicle.

"Yeah, I was on my way out of the door when this little number caught my eye", she said holding up the white and blue bag.

"I just bought you a ton of purses", he said coolly.

"Yes but…. not this one. There's just something about a Louis Vuitton. No matter how many you have you always want more. It's a woman thing… and a weakness", she said giving him another rare smile.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously before he closed her door and returned to the driver's seat.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief as she clutched the purse closer to her chest hoping that the demon didn't by chance have x-ray vision to spot the gifts she'd bought for him inside.

As he fired up the ignition, he looked over at Rin looking quietly through the windshield.

"So Rin, where would you like to go for dessert", he asked watching her now bite her index finger in contemplation, a simple gesture that he found quite sexy.

"How about an ice cream parlor? We could get our ice cream to go and then go to Tokyo Grand Park to feed the Coy fish", She replied.

"Then that is what we shall do", he said as he pulled away from the department store and into the traffic of downtown Tokyo.

0o0o0o0

"That was so good", Rin said as finished the last of her strawberry ice cream and eyeballed Sesshomaru's.

He looked at her with amusement in his eyes and kept eating as if he saw nothing.

"Sesshomaru, do you mind if I taste yours", Rin asked as she watched him enjoy the cold treat with his eyes now closed.

"You used my first name again Rin, and not out of anger. I suppose this Sesshomaru will share….only if you continue to use my first name from here on out", he said holding the vanilla ice cream away from her to ensure she complied before allowing her a taste.

"I guess I could do that… now that you've seen me naked and all. Calling you sir won't feel right unless we're at work now", she teased with a slight blush.

"For the last time Rin, I did not see you naked", he breathed deeply in annoyance.

_But I would definitely have love too_, he thought as he watched her.

"Close your eyes", he commanded calmly.

"Why? It's only ice cream and I already know the flavor", she replied with curiosity.

"Because I asked you to", he said coldly as he watched her.

"Oh alright, I suppose I can indulge you", she teased

"Thank you", he said somewhat sarcastically.

Rin closed her eyes and prepared herself for the frozen dessert. She felt the spoon touch her lips lightly and immediately she opened her mouth. When her lips closed over the spoon, she tasted nothing but air and her eyes flew open to find her boss smiling at her.

"Hey, you tricked me. For that, I'm going to eat all of your ice cream", Rin threatened as he passed her the nearly empty cup.

"Be my guest Rin, this Sesshomaru has had enough anyway", he said as he watched her fill the spoon and devour the ice cream.

_This woman is changing me. I can feel it. Perhaps this Sesshomaru is changing her too._

He watched her slowly eating ice cream from her spoon and he almost salivated at the way her tongue darted in and out of her mouth. He never thought that the mere act of consuming food could be so seductive and he was sure Rin was not aware of what she was doing to him.

Sesshomaru seemed to stare helplessly at his accountant with every bite she took. Hell he wanted to go out and buy her a whole bucket full of ice cream just so he could watch her eat it and when she moaned in delight it took just about all of his demon strength to keep from grabbing her and taking her right there on the public park bench in which they were sitting.

He watched her dark tresses being tossed gently in warm summer breeze. She looked like an angel to him and when she swept the loose strains behind her ears, at that very moment she seemed happy and content and Sesshomaru was happy that he could witness a rare moment like this from his assistant.

"Ummm, that was totally delicious", she said as she passed the empty container to her boss to put in the trash can located on his side of the bench.

"So what shall we do now Sess", she asked with a smile.

The wealthy businessman cocked a single brow in her direction.

_Did she just call me….Sess? That's interesting. Only my family calls me that and I find it quite annoying but coming from her lips it sounds divine._

"Sess", he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should've asked if it was okay to call you that. I guess I must have forgotten my place with all of today's activities. Please forgive me for being so forward", she said quickly.

"It is quite alright Rin. I seem to like hearing my name shortened by you. Sess it is and I'd like to think of us as….friends if you will. After all, you've kissed me and as you have continued to put it throughout the day, I've seen you…naked", he teased without emotion and Rin covered her face to hide the blatant blush spreading across her features.

"Don't remind me", she said into her hands as she recalled standing in the dressing room mirror as her boss watched her wearing only lingerie.

Sesshomaru found his claws tangled in her thick mane of dark hair as she sat next to him and he couldn't help but think about how her hair would feel in hands as he made slow passionate love to her.

Her hair was silky soft and it seemed to beg to be fisted in his demon hands as he imagined touching her in ways that no man ever has.

_This woman will be the death of me if I continue to think on such things. Rin is innocent and kind. She deserves so much more than a roll in the sack. She needs tender kisses, soft caresses, gentle nips, and slow exploration of her beautiful body. This Sesshomaru does not even know if he's capable of such things, yet something inside of me wants to give her all of that and maybe….more._

"Let's feed the coy fish and then we'll head home. You and I both have a long week ahead of us", she said as her voice brought Sess out of his thoughts.

"Indeed", he said as he watched her stand and pull out a bag of bread crumbs from her purse.

They walked over to the large coy fish pound and watched as other families and children fed the large beautiful fish.

Sesshomaru threw out some bread crumbs for the fish but mostly he watched Rin's excitement over feeding them and he found himself smiling when she put her hands inside the water in an attempt to 'pet them'.

She seemed so care free and beautiful as she gave away her crumbs to some of the children who were standing with their parents near the pond and Sesshomaru began to wonder what she would look like with a child of her own, but as quickly as that thought entered his head, he shook it away and inwardly chastised himself for such thinking.

_Why has Rin suddenly taken over my whole thought process? Why can't I get her out of my mind? Okay so I want to see her smiling and happy but what do I care what she looks like with children of her own. She is my accountant and no matter what I do, I cannot change that. Rin is off limits Sess! Period!_

When he pulled himself away from his thoughts he looked up and saw her walking towards him.

"That was a lot of fun. I think I had more fun than the children did. Did you see that one fish almost rub himself up against my fingers? That was amazing! We have to do this again", she smiled up at him and Sesshomaru seemed to forget everything about her being off limits because he placed one hand around her waist and began to guide her back to his vehicle.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Rin. I think it's time we get going. It will be dark soon and being in the park at night with such a beautiful woman invites unwanted trouble", he said as he unknowingly tightened his grip around her waist possessively.

"I am ready when you are", she smiled as they walked towards the Hummer.

0o0o0o0

Nearly two hours later, Rin had showered and was sitting in Sesshomaru's family room watching a movie eating Chinese take-out right from the box with chop sticks.

Sesshomaru had yet to show his face, since arriving home and Rin figured he just wanted some alone time. So she sat quietly engrossed in a movie called Pretty Woman enjoying her Shrimp Fried Rice.

It was a good thing she was alone because she began to wonder what her boss would think of her watching some sappy chick flick, especially now that it was at a lovemaking scene.

These scenes always made her feel awkward and realize her inexperience whenever she watched them, even when she was alone. Still, her eyes were glued to the large television screen as she watched Richard Greer pull Julia Roberts into his arms at the piano and she couldn't help but wonder what that feeling would feel like for her.

Her pulse and heart rate quickened and she found it hard to swallow her rice as she became engulfed in the love scene. The chopsticks loaded with fried rice loomed midway between the box and Rin's lips as she watched the actors preform a very believable love act. Rin was so engrossed that she didn't even notice Sesshomaru was standing behind her watching her watch the scene unfold. She was caught up in the movie and he was caught up in her.

Sesshomaru's gaze did not falter as he spied on Rin. She sat there in a black silk night gown and robe enjoying her meal unaware of his presence. Some sort of romance movie played on the television and Rin was so entranced that she did not notice him enter the room.

The actors were engaged in a passionate love scene and he watched his accountant watch the couple with unblinking eyes. He was about to let his presence be known until he sensed the spike of her pulse and heart rate.

_Is she enjoying what she sees? Is she fantasizing about it being her in the female actor's place with some other man? It had better not be that prick Kenji she's thinking about! He's not even worthy of her fantasies but I could love her body like that…. if she'd let me._

When the scene was over, Sesshomaru watched Rin stare off into space still holding the fried rice in her chopstick s in mid-air. He cleared his throat and what happened next he never expected.

Rin jumped so far off the couch she spilled her entire box of fried rice on the floor. She behaved as if she'd just been caught doing something she shouldn't have been and Sesshomaru found it quite cute and amusing to say the least.

"Sess! How…how long have you….been standing there", she asked nervously as she hurried to clean up the mess she'd made and turned off the TV.

"Not long", which was true.

"Oh… well what did you… see", she asked suspiciously.

"Not much", he replied calmly which was true.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief believing that her secret was safe and Sesshomaru left the room and returned with paper towels to help her clean up the spilled rice.

_Thank God for hard wood floors in this part of the house_, he thought as both he and Rin cleaned up the mess.

"So now that my dinner has succumbed to your floor I suppose I'll just head to bed", she said as they cleaned the floor.

"None sense Rin, I'm than willing to share mine with you if you'd like", he stated calmly.

"Thanks but I better not. I've already had enough to eat for today especially now that my diet has been blown for the most part. I'm just going to go to bed", she said nervously.

"I think I'll join you", he remarked softly.

"What", she nearly screamed in panic.

"I'm going to go to bed myself Rin….to my room. What did you think I meant", he said gazing at her curiously.

"Oh…I thought….I assumed…well that…oh never mind. I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see you bright and early in the morning", she said as she scrambled out of the room in complete embarrassment.

Rin seemed to run to her room after she left Sesshomaru's presence and when she got there, she closed the door behind her and leaned up against the frame as she recalled the blunder with her boss she'd just made.

"Stupid Rin! Did you honestly think he was talking about sleeping with you? Stupid, stupid, stupid Rin", she said out loud to herself as she banged her head lightly against the wall.

"Are you okay in there Rin", Sesshomaru asked as he was entered his bedroom.

"Uh yeah. Just….thinking out loud. Sorry", she replied through the door without opening it.

_He's a demon you idiot. It means he can hear a freaking pin drop._

"Hn. Goodnight Rin", he called through the door.

"Goodnight Sess", she replied and she slipped out of her silk black robe hanging it on one of the four bed posts.

She pulled back the black silk sheets and tucked herself in as she began to look up at the ceiling. She slowly recounted the day's events and she found herself smiling.

_No one has ever done anything like that for me and for the first time in my life I had fun. I felt like I could be myself with him and he smiled a few times at me too. Gosh I felt really special today. I'll never forget what you did for me Sesshomaru and I hope you like the gifts I bought for you. Gifts! Oh no! I forgot to give him the gifts I bought for him!_

Rin threw back the covers and jumped out of bed heading for her purse which was stashed away in the closet. She grabbed her purse and ran to the door forgetting to put on her robe as she threw the door open.

She knocked on his door and when she heard him tell her she could come in, she did just that only to realize he was in the shower.

"Umm, I'll just come back when you're finished", she slightly yelled so that he could hear her over the water completely forgetting again about his demon hearing.

"None sense Rin, I'll be done shortly. Just have a seat on the bed", he called through the bathroom door.

"Umm okay", she said as she sat down on the huge bed.

_Wow, his bed feels even more incredible than the guest bed! And the sheets feel silkier than the guest bed's. The pillows feel soft and fluffy too._

Rin found herself picking up his pillows and giving them a sniff.

_Oh my, his scent is amazing! It smells so….manly and strong… like fresh pine. I love this scent! It's so….so refreshing and woodsy. Is woodsy a word, probably not. Listen to yourself Rin. You sound like you're going crazy asking yourself questions and then answering them but still, why have I not noticed this scent before? Oh well while he's in the shower I may as well indulge myself, _she thought as she slowly lay back in his bed letting his scent surround her.

_Umm, this feels so good and the sound of the waterfall wall is so soothing. This is heaven on earth._

Rin was so relaxed that she didn't hear when Sess turned off the water nor when he entered the room. She was too busy enjoying her little slice of paradise.

When Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom, he saw Rin lying on his bed and he thought he was fantasizing again. For a moment he just stood in awe of her laying there. The spaghetti strap silk black night gown exposed just the right amount of her skin to set his imagination into over drive and it was when he called her name in the fog of his fantasy that reality came flooding back.

"Rin", whispered Sesshomaru just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes Sess", she whispered back dreamily.

_Sess! Oh no! Please tell me he's not really here!_

Her eyes flew open and in a panic to leave his bed, she quickly became tangled in his silk sheets and tumbled to the floor.

Sesshomaru sprang into action and was at her side in less than a second.

"Rin are you alright? Are you hurt", he asked with concern clearly showing on his handsome face.

"I'm fine Sess. My pride is the only thing that's bruised", she smiled though Sesshomaru could see the embarrassment written across her lovely face.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It seems I've made a habit of nearly scaring you to death. Here, let me help you", he said softly as he untangled her from his sheets and lifted her effortlessly in his arms.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck to ensure her safety as he carried her and for a moment she was lost in him. His fresh pine scent along with his even breathing felt like the safest place she could be, but she wasn't the only one lost. Sesshomaru took in her scent as well and when she laid her head on his shoulder, he was at cross roads as to whether he should put her down into his easy chair or if he should continue to just hold her.

The demon looked down at the beautiful woman who seemed to burrow her face against his chest and his decision was made.

He slide down into the easy chair and embraced the softness that was Rin cuddled in his arms.

"You should be more careful Rin. You could really hurt yourself", he said as his hands went to her face and gently caressed it.

"I know and I'm sorry. It seems I am becoming clumsier everyday", she smiled nervously.

"Hn. Can't have you getting hurt, you _are_ my accountant and assistant. My life kind of revolves around you", he teased as he laid his chin on the top of her head.

Rin was oblivious to the fact that only a white towel hung around her boss's hips as she sat in his lap but Sesshonmaru was very aware of it. He was trying so hard to keep himself from getting a full on erection with her sitting in his lap that his forehead began to sweat.

Rin absentmindedly began tracing the outline of his chest muscles with her finger tips and Sesshomaru could feel a slow growl of pleasure trying desperately to escape his throat.

_Having her so close like this is torture. I've never wanted any woman the way I want her and her soft touches are driving me insane! I must put a stop to this before I do something that I might regret!_

"Rin was there something you needed to speak with me about", he asked calmly though inwardly he was in great turmoil.

"Oh…yes, I almost forgot", she said as she sprang from his lap and to her feet and Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief.

She crossed the room over to the bed and began fixing and smoothing the sheets back in place and then she dug into her purse pulling out two gifts.

"I wanted to give you something for everything you've done for me today. I've never been treated so special. No one's ever made me feel… so special before. Well anyway, I hope you like them", she said as she thrust the gifts into his lap.

"Rin you didn't have to get me anything. I enjoyed watching you enjoy yourself. That was gift enough for me", he said as his eyes met hers and she blushed.

He opened the first gift and was surprised to find a genuine leather wallet with his name engraved on it in silver. The leather was fine quality and he knew she must have paid good money for it. Coming from her though, he would have loved it even if she had spent only two dollars on it.

"This is a lovely gift Rin. Thank you very much", he said softly as he looked up at her from his chair.

"I'm so happy you like it now please, open the next one", she said with excitement and he obeyed.

When Sesshomaru opened the next gift, he was speechless. It was a pair of blue diamond crescent moon cufflinks. They were sterling silver and looked to be two karats each. Slender clawed hands examined the diamonds and he was impressed by Rin's tastes.

"Rin these are quite exquisite. They are too lovely of a gift for this Sesshomaru to except", he said as he watched her through wide golden eyes.

"But you must Sesshomaru! I wanted to get them just for you and they fit you perfectly. I really want you to have them", she said through pleading eyes.

_God, it's something about her face I just can't resist! Why have I suddenly begun to feel like this about you Rin?_

"Alright I'll accept but on one condition", he said with a twinkle in his golden eyes as stood now towering over her.

"Okay what's the condition", she asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"You allow me to kiss you goodnight. That's it, that all", he said simply.

"I…suppose I could do that", she replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she gazed into his hypnotizing eyes.

Rin closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the demon. Her heart rate started to soar with anticipation and Sesshomaru watched her long lashes flutter against her cheeks in nervousness.

"I've had the pleasure of experiencing your kisses Rin, now you will experience mine", he whispered softly as he leaned his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose slowly and gently with his.

The action was both shocking and soothing as he circled his hands around her waist. He pulled her closer to him without breaking their nose contact and when she placed her fingertips tenderly on his bare chest he began purr because of her touch.

This woman was breaking his barriers, yet looking down into her face he knew he felt things for her in that moment that he'd never felt for anyone. Rin brought out a side to him he didn't even know existed.

He'd never been known to give a damn about what anyone thought. And he sure as hell never cared about anyone else's feelings before but Rin….she was special. He cared about what she thought and valued her opinion. He definitely loved seeing the rare times she smiled and flashed those irresistible dimples at him. And now having her in his arms like this, feeling the sweetness of her breath caress his face, he was finding it hard to resist her.

As strong as she was and as strong as she tried to be in his presence, he knew she was fragile and he needed her to see that she could trust him. That he would not hurt her already delicate state, so instead of capturing her mouth giving her the passionate kiss his demon demanded, he leaned down and placed a gentle chaste kiss on her slightly parted lips. He then did the same with each of her dimpled cheeks and then tenderly, softly he placed a light kiss on the center of her forehead.

With her eyes still closed awaiting the opened mouthed kiss she expected from Sesshomaru, Rin allowed herself to melt in her boss's arms. What she wasn't prepared for was the feather light kiss he placed on the tip of her nose just before he whispered softly in her ear.

"Goodnight Rin", he said, his breath causing goose bumps to run up and down her arms and suddenly their close contact was broken.

"Wha..what", she opened her eyes and asked in confusion.

"I said good night Rin", he repeated in the same low deep sultry voice.

"Oh…okay. Goodnight Sesshomaru", she whispered back and stood with a frown on her face before she turned to leave.

Sesshomaru ever the gentleman escorted Rin to the door and opened it. As she walked through, he leaned against the door frame and watched as she crossed the hall to her own room.

For a moment that seemed like an eternity, they stood just staring at one another. Sess smirked while Rin frowned completely puzzled by his actions, but it was clear that neither really wanted to leave presence of the other.

After quite sometime of gazing at the millionaire tycoon, Rin slowly began to close the door to her room but not before whispering a final good night to the handsome demon that was her boss. Sess replied and reluctantly closed his door as well and when they were alone in their respective rooms, they both leaned against the door frames, each thinking of the other.

0o0o0o0

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

******A/N:** There it is folks. Hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you thought. I had a hard time closing this chapter off hence the reason why it's over 8,000 words.

Oh and as for Rin's mother from hell, you will get to meet her in the next chapter! I wanted to get the chemistry going between Sess and Rin but I don't want it to be too fast because when they do come together, it's gonna be some kinda gooooooood!

**Acknowledgements/Answers**

**Icecreamapparition**: I hope I answered you question in this chapter. There was really nothing in the deal that meant too much. It was just a way for me to get Rin to open up to Sess a little but there will be games in the future chapters. I'm glad you like this story and thanks always for your reviews.

**Gonzo8886**: Thanks for your interest in my story and thanks for your review.

**RaixImagination**: It is always a pleasure to read your reviews and I love the poetry. You are so good! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**SesshomarusPegasus**: Glad you love my story and thanks for your review.

**Moonlight Mermaid**: Yep I enjoyed writing the scene of sexy Sess after his jog but I'm so thrilled you found it enjoyable. Hehehehe Thanks so much for your interest in my story and for your review.

**DelSan 13**: Glad you loved the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well. Thanks for your review.

**BoredGirl17**: You get to see Rin's mother next chapter and I warn you she won't be pleasant and she is definitely one of those moms you described. Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**HijiriXAyano**: I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter. It took me a while to get my creative juices flowing. Thanks for you review and I hope you are still interested in my story.

**Icegirljenni**: Sorry to tell you this but you were wrong about the deal. I was thinking of going the direction of your thoughts but in the end I decided against it. I just wanted Rin to open up to Sess more. As you can see though, the deal was one sided and Rin even said so herself because of your encouragement. HEHEHE And as you can see they are clearly falling for each other. Thanks as always for the reviews and KJ sends hugs and kisses as well.

**Ni-Ni chan330**: Yes Rin definitely has some self-esteem issues but Sess is gonna try hard to help her with those. You will meet Rin's mother in the next chapter and I promise you **WILL NOT LIKE HER**! Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**Temari Asura**: You are so funny! I miss you soooo much, and I so wanted more of saving me but I understand sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. LOL Guess what? My little turtle finally started walking and he's so cute. He walks like frankeinstine! LOL It is quite funny but sooooo cute. Anyway thanks for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**Jinulover**: Well thanks for stumbling upon my story and actually liking it. I am thinking about writing an Inu/Kag story but I'll have to put it on the backburner for now because I have some Bleach stories of Bya/Ruki to write for my fans of that anime. Thanks so much for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

******A/N:** **Well that's all. Next chapter Sess meets Rin's mother, Rin meets another man, and what's her connection to Sess's Corporation rival Naraku? Stay tuned to find out and leave review too….PLEASE!**


	5. Someone To Trust

**A/N:** Please don't kill me folks. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON MY STORIES! You all have been on my mind and I have just been super busy. Being a wife and mother can really take away one's spare time and not to mention moving and prepareing for my husband to deploy. I hope you like this chapter and be sure to tell me what you think. I will also be updating the rest of my stories hopefully by the end of the week. Now without further delay...

~**Someone to Trust**~

Rin threw her long raven locks into a messy bun at the nape of her neck and walked out her bedroom heading for the kitchen to make coffee for herself and her boss before they headed off to work only to find a grey haired woman in the kitchen had beaten her to the punch.

"Hello", Rin said softly in order not to scare the elderly lady half to death because she had her back towards her.

"Good morning dear. I trust you slept well", the older woman smiled as she turned around to greet the young woman whom she was not surprised to see standing there.

"Umm yes…yes I did ma'am thank you for asking. I hope I won't come off as being rude when I ask you this but…who are you", Rin asked softly as a confused look plastered itself on her beautiful heart shaped face.

"Nope not rude at all, I'm Kaede Takahashi and you are Sess's assistant, are you not", she asked cheerily.

"Yes I am. Are you….Sess's kin", Rin asked as she watched the woman go about the large kitchen.

"You could say that but I take care of his home as well. He already informed me that you'd be staying with us for a while", she continued to smile.

"Don't tell me I've been here for a whole weekend only to find out you live here too", Rin said in shock.

"Actually my husband Totosai and I have a small cottage on the property. I think it's only proper for a young single demon such as Sesshomaru to have his privacy. Plus, I don't want to see Sess's face twenty four hours of the day. As handsome as he is, I don't find him appealing for my taste", the old woman chuckled.

"I'd say I'm one hundred times as handsome as that wrinkled old plastic bag you call a mate", Sesshomaru teased coldly as he walked into the kitchen eliciting full on laughter from the older woman.

"Good morning ladies", he greeted indifferently as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself and Rin a cup of Joe and then passed it to her.

"Good morning Sesshomaru", Rin said softly and Kaede said her greeting with a huge grin.

It had been long time since Kaede had heard him say anything that caused one to laugh and she quite enjoyed this new side of him. She couldn't help but think his assistant had something to do with it.

"I see that you both seem to have gotten your introductions out of the way already", he said as his eyes traveled the length of Rin's body before he refocused on the beauty of her face.

"And you look ravishing this morning Rin. I've often wondered what you'd look like in slacks and a blazer and must say I'm not disappointed. You wear a feminine version of the male suit very well and the red neck tie is superb", he said watching her intensely while he took a few sips of his coffee.

"Thank you", Rin replied softly as she sipped her own cup of coffee and tried to keep from looking at the handsome demon.

"I supposed we'd better get going before we're late and you know how I despise tardiness Ms. Mori", Sesshomaru said as he finished off his coffee.

"Yes sir I'm ready when you are", Rin replied and grabbed her briefcase but before she could get rid of her coffee mug Kaede plucked it from her fingers.

"You two have a good day at work", Kaede sang as Rin and Sesshomaru left the kitchen headed for his black Lexis driven by the afore mentioned Totosai.

0o0o0o0

When Totosai arrived at Sesshomaru's sixty two story office building, he pulled into the demon's private car entry and opened the door for both Sesshomaru and Rin.

The old man gave Rin a warm smile as she exited the car and he'd found her company very pleasant on the drive to Takahashi Towers. It didn't go unnoticed that with Rin around the stoic demon was more relaxed than he usually was and the old man had also noticed Sesshomaru's quick glances at her through his rearview mirror while she wasn't looking.

When the pair was outside the car, Totosai then said his goodbyes and told Sesshomaru he would be waiting for his call whenever he was ready to leave.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked in silence to the private entrance of the building which was exclusively used by him alone and he couldn't help but silently focus his attention on his accountant's alluring figure as she walked unaware beside him.

He smirked to himself as his golden eyes roamed over the swell of her breasts through her shirt and blazer. He then took in the sight her curved bottom in the slightly fitted black slacks which he found himself envious of as they cupped and cradled her soft full rear end.

They made their way to Sesshomaru's private elevator and Rin quietly stood next to Sesshomaru as he pressed the buttons that would take them to his office and she braced herself for the movement of the lift.

As they waited patiently for the elevator doors to close, Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in Rin's ear.

"I think we will be a hot topic in the office today", he said emotionlessly letting his voice penetrate her ears.

"Why do you say that", Rin asked as she looked up at him innocently needing him to clarify himself to her.

"Well….this is my private elevator and I'm certain it will not go unnoticed that you arrived here at work with me. People will definitely think we're sleeping together. Don't you think", Sesshomaru said nonchalantly and watched as Rin's face drained of its color as she realized he was right. Her co-workers would definitely think she'd been sleeping with her super rich boss.

Her perfectly spotless reputation would be ruined the moment she stepped out of the elevator with the handsome dog demon and that was something Rin could not let happen. She refused to let people think of her as a tramp when nothing but an innocent kiss had transpired between them.

Before the elevator doors closed, Rin quickly stepped in the way stopping the automatic sliding doors in its tracks.

"Please forgive me. I'm going to walk around the front to….to take the public elevators. I'll see you later", she said as she made a move to leave her boss, however, Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grasped her wrist before she could make a clean escape.

Golden eyes locked onto hazel as he stood watching the woman who so fascinated him in a way no human ever could.

"You look absolutely delectable Rin", he complimented coldly as he pulled her slightly against him.

"Thank you sir…I…I mean Sesshomaru", she replied nervously as she gazed up into his handsome face.

He leaned over her and gently rubbed his nose against hers on impulse and he felt her relax immediately. He released her wrist and wrapped one arm around her waist in a possessive grip.

Rin braced a free hand on her boss's chest as he laid his forehead against hers and looked directly into her eyes.

"You, my dear Rin, have made my weekend very…..interesting", he said in a low deep growl as his eyes seemed to penetrate through to her very soul.

"Same here sir", she replied trying desperately to keep her heart beat steady.

"We've made so much progress and it's back to sir", he asked with an arched ebony brow.

"Sorry old habits still die hard. I just don't want to slip up and call you Sesshomaru in the office", Rin said as she felt her lips quiver slightly because of his closeness.

"I'm very certain that you won't make that mistake….Ms. Mori", he whispered and slowly caressed her jaw line sending shivers down her spine.

"I…..I must go sir. There's work to be done", she whispered as she closed her eyes and savored the feel of his skin on hers.

_You're such an interesting creature Rin. Something tells me you do want me yet you don't even realize it._

"Indeed", Sesshomaru replied and without warning he stepped away from his assistant and watched her slightly sway and brace herself against the elevator's entrance from the sudden loss of their contact.

"Do have a good day at work Ms. Mori. I'm told your boss can be quite the bastard", he teased indifferently as the elevators closed in Rin's face while she stared at the man she'd spent the weekend with.

0o0o0o0

Rin rushed into the office not prepared to hear her boss on a rampage. She rushed past her co-workers who seemed to be on pin and needles at their work stations.

_Just what has happened from the time I left Sesshomaru until now? _She thought as she ignored the stares of the other employees and made her way to the desk of the office secretary.

"Thank goodness you've arrived Ms. Mori. Mr. Takahashi is not having a good morning", the blond woman said and passed Rin her agenda for the day.

"What's going on Kirara", Rin asked the beautiful cat demon whose humanoid form was absolutely beautiful and just as majestic as her demon form.

"I have no idea but I had to fix his coffee and I'm just not as good as you are. Then there was an unexpected visitor who was here when he arrived this morning. Everything went downhill from there and….and you look…simply amazing! Did you get makeover of some sort this weekend", the young demon woman asked as she eyeballed Rin.

"It's a long story Kirara. Do you know why Mr. Takahashi is so upset", Rin asked hoping to gain some insight as to the sudden change in him from the time they departed at the elevator.

"I can't hear what's going on in there because of those darn demon sound proof walls in his office but if I could guess I'd take a gamble and say it has something to do with you being late and the very handsome visitor sitting in his office", Kirara said as she glared at Rin.

In that instant Sesshomaru emerged from his office and looked directly at Rin. His molten gold eyes gave nothing away as he glared at her.

"Ms. Mori, I need to see you in my office right now", he voice seemed to thunder throughout the room.

"Yes sir", she said as she quickly left Kirara's desk to make her way to her office which was just outside of her boss's and was only separated by a single wall.

"I wonder how much longer it will take those two to realize that they are made for each other", Kirara mumbled to herself as she watched Rin dash off towards her office.

0o0o0o0

Rin laid her briefcase on top of her desk and followed Sesshomaru into his office. When they were inside, her eyes landed on the unexpected visitor that the secretary had mentioned earlier.

He was tall and indeed very attractive and his skin was slightly tanned. He had long midnight hair that reached just past his waist which was braided in a French braid and cascaded down the center of his back and Rin could tell that for a human he was in good physical shape.

"What is the meaning of your lateness Ms. Mori", Sesshomaru asked coldly as he watched her.

"I….I'm sorry sir. I….I had issues with my living arrangements this weekend. I suppose that is the reason…sir", she said nervously as she stood before him.

"Imagine my surprise when I came into my office and I did not find you here. You know how I despise lateness Ms. Mori. Do not let it happen again, am I understood", Sesshomaru asked indifferently, a complete change from the man he'd been inside the elevator shaft only moments before.

_I guess it doesn't matter that he's the reason I'm late. _Rin thought as she tried to gather her composure in front of her demon boss.

"Please accept my apology sir and no it will not happen again", she lifted her head high in an attempt to save face.

"Good, apology accepted. Now allow me to introduce you to Bankotsu Nana", Sesshomaru said coolly as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Mr. Nana, this is my accountant and personal assistant Ms. Rin Mori", Sesshomaru said coolly as he eyed the young human male with a blatant look of disgust.

"Hello Ms. Mori it is a pleasure to meet you", Bankotsu said as he took Rin's hand in his and kissed the back of it.

Sesshomaru felt a sudden rush of possession surge inside of him as the male's lips touched his accountant's hand but he managed to stifle the emotion and settled on a cold glare instead.

"I must say I've heard of your intelligence in the business world throughout Japan but no one could have prepared me for the beauty you possess", Bankotsu said as he looked down at Rin.

"Thank you Mr. Nana. It is a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Takahashi if that is all that you need from me at this moment I will get to work now", Rin said as she attempted to excuse herself.

"Actually Mr. Nana is not here to speak to me, he's here to speak to you", Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as his golden eyes shifted to his assistant.

"O…okay what can I do for you then Mr. Nana", Rin asked now suspicious of the man's presence.

"I'm here on behalf of my employer Naraku Onigumo. He sent me here to personally invite you to have dinner with him this coming Saturday at his restaurant The Sacred Jewel at seven o'clock in the evening. He would have come himself but he is a very busy man and therefore he sent me instead", Bankotsu explained.

"Why would he want to have dinner with me", Rin asked still clueless as to why someone of Naraku's status would want to dine with her.

"He only informed me that he has a business proposition for you Ms. Mori. Any other questions you may have, you will have to address to him", Bankotsu said as he watched the beautiful raven haired woman before him.

"Alright may I be permitted to bring a guest", Rin asked hoping to later invite her boss to accompany her.

"I don't see why not. So am I to assume you accept the dinner invitation then", Bankotsu asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes sir, tell him I will see him there", Rin replied and Bankotsu gathered his briefcase preparing to leave Sesshomaru's office.

"Thank you for your…hospitality….Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Mori it has been an absolute pleasure to have made your acquaintance", Bankotsu said as he straightened the blazer of his suit and left Sesshomaru's office but not without sparing Rin a long glance taking in her physique. When he had his fill of the sight of her, he quietly left Sesshomaru's office.

The dog demon felt himself stifle a growl as he watched the male depart from his office. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to chase him down and kill him slowly for giving her such a lusty glare.

Sesshomaru then got up from his desk to gaze out at the city skyline. Rin could tell he was not at all pleased by the visitor that had just left his office nor the invitation he had delivered to her.

She walked over to her boss's side and without touching him she proceeded to gaze out of the window as well.

"Mr. Takahashi, are you still upset with me for being late….sir", Rin asked as her hazel eyes caught his reflection through the glass and she found herself secretly admiring his form as it filled his designer suit.

His silver hair appeared like silk and contrasted perfectly against the expensive material as it cascaded down his back in an almost never ending ponytail. His handsome face remained void of emotion and Rin found that she wanted to touch the demon markings that sat so proudly on his cheekbones.

Sesshomaru's mind was in a different place altogether. He was thinking about the man who had boldly came into his office and placed his lips on Rin's skin as if he were not in the room.

He couldn't seem to shake the need to run the man down and sink his poison claws into the delicate skin just above his heart and rip out his life force while he died watching. Had Rin not been standing there to soothe his raging beast within, he might have done just that.

"I am not upset with you Rin, however, I'm not pleased that Naraku has requested my accountant to have dinner with him. You seemed to have readily accepted his invitation without hesitation", he said coldly as he turned and looked down at her.

"I only accepted with the hope that…..that you would be the one to accompany me to this dinner invitation….sir", she said softly.

"Are you asking me out on a date Rin", Sesshomaru teased indifferently and watched as she toyed with the hymn of her jacket in nervousness.

"I….I guess so sir. I'd like you to come with me to Naraku's restaurant….if you wouldn't mind…..that is", she asked nervously unable to make eye contact with her boss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rin", he said as he reached over and tilted her chin up causing her eyes to meet his.

Immediately he felt his demon calm even further at the mere sight of her and now the only thing he felt was desire….pure unadulterated desire. This woman brought out something in him that he'd never felt or witnessed before and the way she looked up at him made him desire her that much more.

Her innocence pulled at him like a magnet and his urge to chase down and kill the human male who had put his mouth on her only moments before was replaced with the urge to pull her into his arms and taste the sweetness of her lips, but Sesshomaru was a professional and he would not allow his urges to overtake him in an office full of people, no matter how much his demon was screaming to have her.

"Perhaps you should get to work Ms. Mori. I've got a meeting in two hours in the boardroom and you've got numbers to prepare for me on our next account", he said casually as he gazed down into her chestnut colored eyes.

"And that account would be sir", Rin whispered as she looked up at the handsome demon still holding her chin in his hands.

"The Omega account, find out as much as you can about Omega Enterprises before my meeting and I will also need you to brief me on your findings before the meeting starts", he commanded as he watched her.

"Yes sir I'm on it", she said as she quickly pulled away from him and left his office heading for her own.

_Just what are you up to Naraku and more importantly why do I feel so protective of Rin?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched his human assistant leave his office.

0o0o0o0

_Friday evening around 3:30pm _

Sesshomaru held the passenger door open to his Jaguar as Rin half ran and half jogged towards his car in her four inch heels.

She made it a point to watch her surroundings as she did so, trying to ensure she was not spotted leaving with her boss by any of her co-workers.

"Must you insist on continually taking the public elevator when you can so easily take my private one? It would make things more uncomplicated", Sesshomaru said apathetically as he closed the door behind her when she was inside the vehicle.

When Sesshomaru was situated in the driver's seat of the car Rin turned towards him and answered his question.

"Sesshomaru, you may not care about your reputation but you pay me to do so. I don't want my co-workers under the assumption that we are seeing each other", she said as she fastened her seat belt and relaxed behind the black out windows of her boss's Jag.

"Hn", was his only reply as he started the Jag's engine and set the car in motion.

"Are you sure you can make it to my mother's house by four. Weekend traffic in Tokyo can be a killer and if I'm late I'll never hear the end of it", Rin said dreading to see the woman who had brought her into the world.

"I'll have you there with time to spare. Now sit back and enjoy the ride", Sesshomaru said as he maneuvered the car out of his private parking area and into the heavy down town traffic of Tokyo.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru parallel parked his Jaguar at the curve of the address that Rin had given him which was the home of her mother.

He checked his Rolex for the time which read three fifty five and then glanced over at his accountant who had fallen asleep during the short ride.

For a moment Sesshomaru just sat there watching her sleep. He noted how her long dark lashed fanned out over her cheeks and how her pink lips were slighted parted as she slumbered.

Her breathing was calm and even and to Sesshomaru she reminded him of a living breathing sleeping beauty. He reached a sharp claw out and tenderly traced the line of her jaw and he found himself wondering if she were dreaming and if so, was she happy in her dreams.

He didn't have long to ponder that thought because she slowly began to stir and the next thing that happened was that she opened her eyes looking directly at her boss.

Rin rubbed her eyes, stretched, and then she smiled at Sesshomaru taking him slightly by surprise because it was a rare thing to see his accountant smile wholeheartedly.

"Sorry for falling asleep. I guess I must be a little tired", she said as she blinked her eyes several times in order to become more alert.

"No need to apologize Rin. You've had an exhausting week. After we leave your mothers, we'll go straight home and you can relax there. I can call over a masseuse for you if you'd like", he offered as he gazed at her.

"You'd do that for me", she asked in shock.

"Of course, nothing but the best for the woman who helps to keep my business afloat. Now come Rin, your mother awaits", he said nonchalantly as he got out of the car and opened her door for her.

Rin stepped out and walked around the car. With the speed of a turtle she made her way to her mother's front porch with Sesshomaru following close behind.

She stood staring at the door for quite some time prompting Sesshomaru to whisper in her ear.

"Are you going to knock on the door", he said as he watched her slightly jump at the sound of his voice.

Rin glanced down at her watch which said that she had two minutes before it was four o'clock on the dot.

"No, my mother is a stickler for time. She doesn't like me to arrive early nor late. Remember you promised to stay quiet. My mother is a ticking time bomb and the last thing I need is you to set her off", she said casually as she held her wrist in front of her to make sure she had accurate timing.

"I gave you my word Rin. This Sesshomaru does not lie. I will remain silent", he said coldly as he watched Rin eyeball her watch in nervousness.

Suddenly her hand lurched forward and knocked on the wooden screen door. A grey haired short petite woman opened the door looking past Rin straight to Sesshomaru.

"Hello mother. I hope you don't mind but I brought a guest. This is Sesshomaru Takahashi. He's my boss. Mr. Takahashi this is my mother Suki Mori", Rin said nervously as the woman held the screen door open with a look of disgust written on her aging face.

Sesshomaru knew from the looks of Rin's mother that he was not going to like the woman, which of course was no big deal to him because there were few humans he tolerated in the first place.

He made no move to shake the woman's hand or bow to her. He simply stood quietly maintaining his usual look of indifference.

"You've got some nerve bringing a demon to my home Rin. You seem to always manage to disappointment me in some way. Come in I suppose", Ms. Mori said as she opened the screen door wider to let her daughter and boss inside the tiny home.

"Have a seat on the couch", she said to her daughter and Sesshomaru as she herself sat down in an easy chair.

"I see that you have not lost weight since the last time I saw you Rin. In fact it looks like you've gained weight", her mother scolded with a dissatisfied look.

"Ye…yes mother but I tried I….truly did", Rin held her head down in shame.

"Yes well trying and doing are two different things", she replied.

"Mother you're embarrassing me in front of my boss", Rin tried to reason.

"I didn't ask you to bring that thing….that monster here did I", the older woman retaliated.

"Mother please, Sesshomaru is not a thing or a monster. He's my friend and my boss. He's one of the wealthiest businessmen in all of Tokyo. Why most people would jump at the chance to have him sitting in their living room. If father were alive he'd be ashamed at you and your prejudice remarks", Rin almost yelled.

Sesshomaru felt his blood boiling at the woman's remarks. Had it not been for Rin and the fact that the woman was Rin's mother, he would have easily cut her tongue from her mouth and sliced her in half with his claws, but instead he sat silently and endured the woman's presence because he'd made that promise to Rin.

"How dare you come into my house and defend such scum! You've always been a thorn in my side since the day I gave birth to you. You should be more like Yura. Now there's a girl with her head screwed on right", Suki praised Rin's former best friend.

"You've always favored her to me mother. She betrayed me! She slept with my boyfriend behind my back! How can you honestly favor her over your own child, Father would not treat me the way you have if he were alive", Rin said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Shut up and mind your mouth in my house! Yura listens to her parents unlike you. You just had to go off to college instead of joining the convent like I asked. You had to follow in your father's footsteps", the older woman shouted in anger.

"What are you talking about father worked the rice fields", Rin replied as she watched her mother.

"You're so stupid and gullible Rin. Your father was not a rice field worker. He was businessman in the corporate world and you think he gave a damn about you or me? When I told him I was pregnant he left me and stayed with his wife. The father you know and love is just a figment of my imagination. Your real father is alive somewhere playing the family man to his wife and their children", she said bitterly as she stood and looked down on her daughter.

Rin slowly stood in shock. Was she actually hearing right? Could her mother have lied to her all these years about her father's death? Her mind was now in a faraway place and all she could see was the years of hurt she had gone through at the hands of her mother.

Sesshomaru sat poised as he watched his assistant. No emotion showed on her face as she looked past her mother to pictures on the wall of herself as a little girl.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes took in the old pictures of Rin when she was a baby. He looked at the pictures of Rin's mother cradling her in her arms with a blank expression.

He spotted pictures of Rin as the years went by to when she was a young girl of about eight human years old and even though she smiled a semi toothless grin at the camera, Sesshomaru could see the sadness behind her eyes and he could feel his demon itching to come to the surface.

Always the composed calm one, he found himself now taking deep breaths in order to keep his demon at bay. It had been years since he'd spilled another person or demon's blood and he found himself on the verge of doing just that to the woman who claimed to be Rin's mother.

He would not allow anyone to harm this woman physically or emotionally and it was at that crossroad that a sudden sound had brought him to his senses.

Rin, seeing only the hurt that her mother had caused, unconsciously slapped the woman. Suki held her face in utter shock as she looked up at Rin.

"You….you hit me! You put your hands on me! I raised you and this is the thanks I get! I should left you in a dumpster to die! You and your trash of a boss get the hell out of my house", Suki screamed.

"I…I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to. It just happened", Rin said in disbelief at what she'd done as reality slow came back to her.

"You get out! I never want to see you ever again! Do you hear me! Get out and don't you ever come back", Suki screamed as she ripped the pictures of Rin from her walls and threw them out of the door and onto the porch.

Rin quickly left the home and got into Sesshomaru's car, Sesshomaru however, stayed behind and when Rin was out of sight he grabbed Suki around her neck lifting her high in the air. Her feet dangled as she clawed at his arms in order to get out of his grasp but her efforts were in vain because of the demon's brute strength.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and his voice became a lot deeper than its usual pitch. His fangs grew longer as he slowly squeezed the woman's neck.

"Listen to me well woman. I would kill you easily if it were not for the fact that you are Rin's mother. As long as I have breath, you will never harm what belongs to me in any way, shape, form, or fashion. If you ever insult her the way you have today, I will torture and kill you as brutally as possible. Am I understood", he asked coldly and the woman though she was fighting loss of consciousness managed to nod her head in understanding.

Sesshomaru dropped the woman to the floor roughly and calmly walked out of the house and to the car where Rin sat in silence gazing out of the passenger window.

"Are you alright Rin", Sesshomaru asked casually but inside he was raging ball of anger.

"I…..I'd like to go for a walk…..in the city if it's alright with you", she said calmly as she stared out into space.

"We can do whatever you'd like to do Rin", Sesshomaru responded as he fastened his seat belt and started the engine of his car.

"That is what I'd like", she replied robotically and then laid her head back against the headrest as the car began to move.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru stood next to Rin silently as she stopped periodically to peer into the window of a toy shop and to him she appeared almost childlike as she planted her face against the window pane.

"You know I always wanted one of those brown stuffed teddy bears like this one in the window when I was younger but my mother never got one for me. She said that only pretty girls had the luxury of owning one of those", she said sadly as she recalled her mother's hurtful words.

Sesshomaru found himself clenching his hands into fists. How could a mother be so cruel to her child? Rin was intelligent and beautiful and she didn't deserve to be treated like she had.

He battled with his inner demon because what he wanted right now was to find every single person that had hurt his Rin and murder each and every one of them without a second thought.

_My Rin? Why would I think such a thing? And why can't I overcome this need to protect her? This feeling is new to this Sesshomaru. Could it be that she is the mate that has eluded me for so long?_ He thought to himself as his golden eyes watched her.

He immediately thought back to an argument he'd had with his father, the one that caused him to become distant and somewhat estranged from his sire and the rest of his pack members.

_You'll understand my feelings and my actions when you too will one day have someone you need to protect my son but until that day comes everything that I do will seem careless and foolish to you. _His father's deep baritone voice echoed in his thoughts.

Sesshomaru shook his head in a no fashion as if he was literally trying to shake his father's words completely from his memory but as he did so, he couldn't help the ache that befell his heart as he glared at Rin's sad continence.

She looked as though any minuet she would break into a thousand pieces and Sesshomaru felt helpless because there nothing he could do but watch it happen.

The poor woman had been through enough suffering. Why did these people in her life seem to keep pushing her closer and closer to the brink? Wasn't it enough that they'd stolen what little spirit she had left?

Rin began to walk away from the shop when a vehicle driving down the street with the words 'Just Married' caught her eyes. It was a shiny brand new red Ferrari and Rin watched as the car pulled over at an expensive Bistro in the city.

Her eyes nearly doubled in size as the couple who exited the car was none other than Kenji and her former best friend Yura.

Sesshomaru looked on at a shocked Rin whose mouth was ajar at the sight before her.

"She…..she married him? Yura and Kenji are….married", she said softly as the couple handed the keys to the luxury sports car over to the valet driver.

Rin watched as the driver entered the driver's side of the car and drove it around the corner where she was sure the car would be parked.

In that moment a group of children in little league baseball uniforms walked past Rin and Sesshomaru. A little boy about the age of eight or nine who was lagging behind holding his baseball bat nonchalantly strolled by catching Rin's eye.

She had finally had enough and she desperately needed an outlet to all the rage and anger that had built up inside of her. She was sure the bat the little boy held would do the trick of helping her calm down.

"Hey kiddo, do you mind if I borrow your baseball bat", she asked the child as she stooped down to his level.

"No can do lady. You're a stranger and I don't let strangers borrow my things", the boy said as he held the bat away from Rin as if she was going to snatch it and run.

"That's a good policy. Tell you what, how about I buy it from you", she asked as she looked the kid in the eyes.

Sesshomaru only stood with one eyebrow cocked as he wondered just what Rin was going to do with the kid's baseball bat.

"Buy it from me", the boy asked in confusion.

"Well yeah, how much can I buy it from you for", she repeated and watched as the boy placed his finger to his chin and wondered how much to charge her for the used wooden bat.

"You can have it for twenty dollars", the little boy said as he smiled knowing he'd just highway robbed the lady if she accepted.

"Make it fifty dollars with your signature signed on it and it's a deal", she said and the boy squealed in happiness.

Sesshomaru loaned the boy his pen and gave him the fifty dollars that Rin promised him. The boy then took the money and handed over the baseball bat after printing his name sloppily on it. He stuffed the money in the pocket of his uniform pants and ran to catch up with his friends and teammates.

Once Rin had the bat in her hands, she ran at full speed to where she saw the valet turn the corner with the Ferrari. She was running straight to where the valet drivers where huddled when she suddenly felt herself become swept up in a powerful set of arms and the next thing she knew she was flying in the air.

It wasn't until she was deposited next to the Ferrari that she realized what had taken place. As she found her footing she looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Did you…..did we….just fly", she asked her boss as she clutched the bat to her chest in disbelief.

"I'm a demon Rin. There are many things I can do that just might surprise you. Now go ahead do whatever it is you were planning on doing so we can get out of here", he said coolly as he eyed the beautiful expensive car.

"I….I can't go through with this. I was going to do something…criminal to this car Sesshomaru but now….I…I don't think I can go through with it", she said as she dropped her head in shame.

Sesshomaru walked up to his accountant and lifted her head with a single clawed index finger.

"Rin you are not a coward. Not the woman who day in and day out have my board members eating out of the palms of her hands. This woman who called herself your friend slept with your boyfriend. Your mother just disowned you and lied about the death of your father. Normally I would think doing what you're about to do to be juvenile but I think you deserve some sort of retribution. Now do it", he commanded coldly as he looked down into her eyes.

Rin looked around the parking garage to make sure they were obscured from any surveillance cameras and when she found none in sight, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She stepped away from her boss and held the bat up high in the air. She gave him a long glance just before she swung the bat as hard as she could. She burst the windows out of the driver's side and then the passenger's side of the brand new Ferrari. She then took her anger out on the rear window as she connected the bat several times with the 'Just Married" white writing.

Sesshomaru watched in silent satisfaction as Rin extensively damaged the expensive ride. With every swing of the bat she seemed to come alive with anger and when she was done the car was thoroughly battered.

Sesshomaru didn't give Rin time to regain her normal breathing as he scooped her back up into his arms and flew them back to his car within seemingly the blink of an eye.

He steadied Rin on her feet and then opened the passenger door for her. He then got into the driver's side of the car and watched her as she held the baseball bat in her hands.

"I thought that would make me feel better but….but I only succeeded in making myself feel worse. Sesshomaru I…I'd like to go home now. I….I mean I'd like to go back your home now", she corrected without sparing him a glance.

Sesshomaru saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes but was unable to do anything about it and he wrestled with his inner demon to not take her in his arms and comfort her.

"My home is your home Rin and if that is where you wish to go then we shall go", he said calmly as he started the car's engine and headed towards his estate.

0o0o0o0

Rin spent the remainder of the evening in her room and Sesshomaru went about his usual routine though every thought he had was about Rin. He could smell that she'd taken a shower and more than likely was lying down. So after a few hours he did the same.

It was immediately after he had emerged from the shower that he smelled the salt of her tears but he wasn't prepared for her to be in his bedroom.

"Rin", he whispered her name and she slowly got up from his bed.

"Ses….shomaru I…I am sorry to come into your room….like this but I…I needed….I needed….I couldn't bear being alone any longer", she said through her tears as she looked at him pleadingly.

He grabbed a pair of silk crimson colored pajama pants, walked back into his bath room, and then walked out with his lower half clothed in the soft material.

He walked up to her and caressed the tears away from her wet cheeks.

"Is there something this Sesshomaru can do for you Rin", he asked casually and Rin began to fidget with her fingers as she stood before the beautiful half naked demon.

"I….was wondering….well I thought…..maybe you wouldn't mind if….May I please sleep in here with you tonight", she asked nervously half expecting him to throw her out with a second thought.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he walked over to his bed and pulled back the silk sheets. He then walked back over to Rin where he lifted her bridle style into his arms and laid her gently on the bed.

With the ease and quietness of a cat, he slid into the bed next to her. He turned out the lamp light on his night stand and it was then that Rin could see his golden eyes glowing in the moonlight of his open skylight.

"Your eyes…..they're…..glowing", she said as she propped herself up on her elbow and watched him.

"Yes they have that ability under the right circumstances such as a night like tonight. Does that frighten you", he asked as he swept his long silver hair to one side of his shoulder and began to braid it in one long plat.

"No, I don't think there's anything about you that could frighten me", she replied honestly.

"I'm positive I can come up with something", he teased indifferently as his long fingers glided through his silky hair and Rin could have sworn she was watching an artist working on a masterpiece.

"Sesshomaru….may I….braid your hair", she asked nervously thinking he'd definitely reject her.

"If that is what you desire then be my guest", he said coolly and then he sat up on the bed putting his back to her waiting for her to pick up where he'd left off.

Rin rose up on her knees and sat back on her haunches behind Sesshomaru. She slowly wove her fingers through his silver mane intrigued by its softness. She undid the braid he'd started and combed her fingers slowly through his long damp tresses.

Sesshomaru had never had anyone touch his hair in that manner and he found himself curious as to whether she'd be so gentle while he was making love to her. The women he'd slept with were always so rough and impatient. They'd pull and yank on his hair never understanding that for him being a dog demon, it was more than just hair it was a major part of who and what he was. But Rin, her hands were gentle and careful with his mane and he fought the urge to moan from the simple act of her touching it.

She used the gentlest of strokes as she gathered his hair in her hands and her demon boss closed his eyes and relaxed against her. This was something the daiyokai had never done with anyone but, Rin in her humanity was the only exception.

His demon even seemed to enjoy her presence and he had to admit that her touch was soothing and calming to his yokai senses. What was is about her that made her different from other females he'd interacted with? What was it about his assistant that made him want to abandon all the rules he'd set for himself when it came to humans?

Sesshomaru's current line of thought did not draw him to any conclusions but he was certain that he wanted to protect Rin, to show her that she was wanted because that was what she deserved.

He despised the sadness in her eyes and he wanted the responsible parties who put it there to pay. So as she gently threaded her fingers though his hair he began thinking on the ways he could murder Kenji, Yura, Suki, and even her birth father whomever and wherever he was for abandoning her.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely heard her call his name.

"Yes Rin', he answered calmly bringing himself out of his murderous thoughts.

"I…I was thinking about my life and how I can't recall a time when I've truly been happy except…..except when I'm….with you….working with you", she said nervously as her hands began to slightly shake as she manipulated his hair.

"What is your point Rin", Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly keeping his eyes closed.

"Well since I seem to be happy with you I… I thought I'd make a….request of you", she stated as she finished braiding his hair.

"I'm listening", he replied indifferently

"All my life I've pretended. I pretended that my mother really loved when….she truly didn't. I pretended that Yura was a good friend to me but she really wasn't when I look back on my life with her. I pretended that Kenji loved me but the truth of it was…..he never really did and I never loved him either. What I'm saying is….I pretended so much that I lost myself somewhere but…..I don't feel that way when I'm…..with you. I'm tired of feeling heartache, disappoint, and pain…..so I wanted to ask you….would you…..be my first? Would you make love to me so that I don't feel the pain anymore", she asked softly almost in a whisper and in that moment Sesshomaru felt his demon blood roar to life at the request that fell from her beautiful timid lips.

0o0o0o0

**Please don't forget to REVIEW! Love you!**


	6. The Pain of Rejection

~ The Pain of Rejection~

Sesshomaru stood up quickly from the bed and turned to look down at the woman now lying on her side propped with one hand against her head and for the first time in his life he'd been rendered speechless because of her words.

To say that he was a little shocked would be putting it mildly though it didn't show on his face. Sesshomaru never thought he'd see the day when his accountant, the human woman he respected above anyone else, would actually offer her body to him.

His eyes glanced over Rin's curves through her silky night gown and oh how he wanted to grant her request. He wanted to feel her long voluptuous body pressed against his.

He imagined her silky thighs wrapped around his waist locking his manhood inside of her as he brought them both to blissful heights unknown. He imagined sinking his sharp fangs into the soft flesh of her neck and bringing her to climax as he claimed her for his and his only.

Ultimately it was that thought that brought him back to reality as he ciphered through her words in his mind's eye.

"Rin, you can't be serious", he said nonchalantly as he looked down on her.

"Why wouldn't I be? Just one night Sesshomaru and tomorrow we can both pretend it never happened. I won't let it affect my job performance either", she tried to convince her boss.

"Rin, listen to what you are saying? I can't do what you're asking of me", he said calmly though he really wanted desperately to fulfill her request.

"You can't or you won't", she demanded firmly.

"I can't", he replied coldly piercing her with his golden eyes daring her to make another demand of him.

Suddenly Rin felt foolish for offering herself so easily to her demon boss. She sat up on the enormous bed and slowly stood to her feet as the reality of her boss's rejection hit her dead in the face.

_God, I'm so stupid…..to think he'd actually want me in such a manner! I just made a complete ass of myself! This is so embarrassing! _She thought as she wrapped her arms around her body in insecurity.

"I see. I'm so sorry that I-. I….I'll just….return to my room", she stammered over her words and made a quick escape to retreat to her room all the while avoiding eye contact with her boss.

Sesshomaru stood silently as Rin ran from his room. If only she knew how close he was to snatching her up into his arms and satisfying himself and his inner beast, she wouldn't have just run from his room, she would have spouted wings and flew from it.

He took a long look at the closed door in which Rin had made her departure. Why did she make him react to her the way she did? Uncontrollable urges were foreign to him. His inner demon had never responded to a female like it did with Rin and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.

Rin was human and humans were always such fickle and unintelligent creatures in his eyes. They lacked strength and strength was what kept demons like himself on top of the food chain.

In Sesshomaru's eyes humans were on the very bottom of that chain. He only tolerated few of them in his life only because they were a part of his father's pack but there was no doubt they knew how he felt about them which was why he choose not to visit his father when he'd invite him to his gatherings, instead he'd send gifts in his absence.

He despised how the few times he had chosen to visit, his father and brother behaved like spineless puppies in front of their mates and he found the whole ordeal ridiculous and uncalled for. They behaved like love struck fools with their public displays of affections and there was only so much a demon like himself could take.

He never understood why such displays were necessary but now with his accountant he felt an urgency to have her like never before and maybe now he could perhaps understand his father's and brother's foolish behaviors with their mates.

Was it Rin's innocence or was it that she'd always been the one person who was honest with him? There was no doubt he trusted her beyond measure but here lately he'd executed less than professional behavior with her and now she'd offered herself so willingly to him and he'd flat out rejected her even though he truly wanted her.

Rin couldn't understand that it was for her own good that he did what he did. She needed someone to hold her, to be gentle with her and he was not the one for that….oh but he wanted be. He just didn't know how to be.

Sure he'd slept with females, human and demon alike, but it was only to satisfy his own urges and it had nothing to do with feelings or emotions. It was sex, simple as that.

Even with Kagura, he didn't feel the need to be gentle but with Rin, he couldn't fathom being ruff or causing her body the pain he was sure she would experience if he'd actually slept with her. She was the one person that deserved so much more than a roll between sheets. She deserved, needed gentleness more than she knew.

After staring down his bedroom door as if he'd reduce it to ashes with a mere glare, he finally slipped into bed and lay on his back looking up at the night sky through his skylight.

He could still smell Rin's scent as if she were still there lying right next to him and it was the sweetest most alluring smell he'd ever come in contact with. Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and imagined himself making love to the very woman he'd just rejected, being careful and tender with the human woman for the first time in his entire life.

0o0o0o0

_A few hours later….._

Rin left the note she'd written for her boss lying neatly on the bed pillows of the bed she'd neatly made. She gathered a sweater and her purse leaving all of her other belongings behind and tip toed from her room praying that the demon would not catch her leaving his home.

When she was outside at the front door of her boss's lavish home, she quickly called for a cab. There was no way she could still stay under Sesshomaru's roof knowing she'd just made a complete idiot of herself.

If luck was on her side, the cab would come and she'd be long gone before he became wise to her abrupt departure.

She could never face him after what she'd done and she couldn't sit by and wait for him to fire and humiliate her even further. She needed to cut her losses and quick.

Rin jogged down the long paved driveway of Sesshomaru's home and maneuvered her way through the wrought iron gate at the entrance. As she stood waiting for the cab, the sky suddenly opened up and it began to rain hard as she waited for the cab to show up.

Her hair, jeans, and t-shirt became soaked as she stood praying the cab would come before Sesshomaru realized she was gone.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, a yellow cab finally pulled up in front of the driveway and Rin wasted no time getting inside.

"Where to miss", the cabbie asked as he turned the meter on inside the cab.

"The Four Seasons Resort and Spa please", she replied and tears began to roll down her face as the cab drove away from her boss's home because it would be the last time she'd ever see him…Sesshomaru ever again.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru lay awake in bed thinking about his accountant and the look in her eyes when he'd turned down the offering of her body to him.

How was he to explain to her that he truly wanted her? How could she understand that he couldn't just make love to her given her emotional state?

Sure he'd been with his share of women but he'd never taken a woman to bed under such sensitive circumstances and no matter how badly he wanted to sleep with Rin, he wouldn't do it like that.

Sesshomru then reached over and grabbed the remote control to close his skylight. The smell of rain not yet fallen tickled his sensitive nose and its fresh aroma filled every crevice of his home.

He looked down at his manhood which had been erect ever since Rin had spoken those unexpected words and he sat up on the bed.

His demon blood was still haywire from what she requested of him earlier and he found it to be a mental challenge to get his beast to calm down.

No one had ever made him feel this way. No woman had ever stirred up his demon like that. Was it lust that he felt for Rin or was it something more? Could it be that she was his one true mate that had eluded him for centuries or was it lack of sexual contact with a female for the past eight months?

Sesshomaru was at a loss when it came to Rin but what he did know, was that he would not have a simple roll in the hay with her and then pretend it didn't happen the next day like she wanted.

He then got out of his bed and calmly crossed the room to his bedroom door. He could feel his demon blood finally subside as he twisted the door knob. Now he could explain to his accountant why he'd rejected her offer.

As he walked over to her closed bedroom door, he could smell faint traces of her scent being diluted by the smell of rain throughout the hallway. His instincts told him that something was not right, so instead of knocking on the door, he simply opened it and found the room empty except for a note lying neatly on her bed.

Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and picked up the note she'd left on the pillows and immediately began reading it.

_Mr. Takahashi,_

_First of all let me thank you for allowing me the honor of being a guest in your lovely home. Your hospitality has been so wonderful and I appreciate all that you have done for me this past week. However, I know that I have crossed the line and behaved in a most unprofessional manner. I sincerely apologize for my behavior and it is because of this, that I can no longer remain under your employment. I also apologize for making you uncomfortable as that was not my intention. Please accept this letter as my formal letter of resignation and I wish you all the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Rin Mori_

Sesshomaru balled the note up in his hands and in a flash, walked back into his bedroom. He quickly shed his silk pajamas and then redressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black Nike tennis shoes.

He grabbed the keys to his Jag, exited his home locking the door behind him, and headed towards the expensive sports car. His eyes began to turn red because of the anger that was slowly building inside of him.

Rin had left his home. She'd left him and the demon was not about to simply allow her to depart from his life so easily.

_I'll make sure you never leave me again Rin. That's a promise! _He thought as he started the engine to his car and took off at lightning speed heading in an unknown direction ready to spend the entire night looking for her if need be.

0o0o0o0

Rin took off her soaking wet clothes and laid them across the rim of the garden tub in her hotel room. The rain had completely drenched her as she'd waited for the cab to pick her up from Sesshomaru's home and she shivered from the rainwater now clinging to her nude form.

She walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water letting it run so that she could set the temperature. As she stepped inside of the shower's glass enclosure, she began to let her mind take her back to a few hours earlier.

She thought about her boss and the way she'd practically thrown herself at him and she could feel embarrassment creeping up into her cheeks even now from her brazen act.

She began lathering her body with the soap provided by the hotel. As the water ran down the length of her, she tilted her head back and soaked her long dark tresses as she tried in vain to put Sesshomaru out of her mind….the very man whom she'd thought held no appeal to her.

0o0o0o0

On a hunch, Sesshomaru pulled his Jag into the front entrance of the Four Season's Resort and Spa Hotel remembering that Rin had once divulged this was her favorite resort.

He got out of the car and handed his keys to the valet then immediately walked up to the check in desk where a slender male in his mid-thirties was diligently working.

The man looked up and made eye contact with the demon and then painted a fake smile as a greeting on his face.

"Hello sir and welcome to the Four Seasons. May I have the name for your reservations or are you interested in booking a one or two night stay at our lovely resort", the clerk asked the demon.

"No, I need some information. Do you have a Rin Mori checked in as a guest here", Sesshomaru asked coldly, unable to catch Rin's scent due to the heavy rain.

"I'm sorry sir but I am not allowed to give out personal information on our guests", the man replied with a worried look etched on his face.

"Then get me your manager or someone who can give me the answers I seek", Sesshomaru frowned at the man.

"I'm sorry sir but my manager would not be able to give you that information either. We are under strict policy to never give out personal information on our guests sir", the man reiterated as he slightly loosened the bow tie around his neck feeling uneasy in the demon's presence.

Sesshomaru grabbed the clerk by his shirt collar and nearly pulled him over the countertop in the blink of an eye. His eyes glowed ember red as he pulled the man face to face with him.

"I could care less about your policy or your life. If you don't get your manager in here now, I won't hesitate to slice your neck from ear to ear", Sesshomaru growled showing the man his sharp claws and he immediately yelled for the night manager.

Upon seeing his employee hoisted up by the collar of his shirt, the night manager quickly rushed over to the counter.

"What in the world? Mr. Takahashi. Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi", the night manager questioned having recognized the wealthy business tycoon.

Sesshomaru turned his attention from the clerk to the aging gray haired heavy set stocky night manager and simply nodded.

"Is there something I can help you with", the manager asked as he swallowed hard not wanting to end up in the same predicament as his clerk.

"Rin Mori, is she here", Sesshomaru asked calmly without releasing the clerk.

"Give me just a moment to check the registration roster for tonight", the man said nervously as he began typing on the computer behind the desk.

"But sir that's against our privacy policy", the clerk interrupted.

"Considering your situation Randy, I'd keep my mouth closed…..besides that's Sesshomaru Takahashi. He's Japan's wealthiest businessman and our country's most formidable demon. Plus Ms. Mori is his accountant", he responded as he scrolled through the names on the computer.

"Ahhh, here she is. She checked in about an hour ago. She's on the fourteenth floor in room fourteen ten. Shall I ring her room and have her meet you down here in our lobby", the night manager asked wanting to help any way he could.

Sesshomaru then released the clerk who immediately stepped back and smoothed his shirt and collar back into place.

"No. Give me a key to her room", he demanded coolly.

"Now that's going overboard", Randy said in irritation as he glared at the demon.

"Be quiet Randy unless you want to be demoted to janitor", the manager warned as he stepped away from counter to a back room to activate another card to Rin's room.

When he returned to the counter, he handed Sesshomaru the card and bowed aristocratically.

"Will there be anything else sir", the manager asked.

"No, thank you", Sesshomaru said casually as he walked away heading towards the elevators with the key card in hand and the night manager breathed a sigh of relief when the demon was out of sight.

0o0o0o0

Rin began to rinse the soap from her body as the hot water cascaded over her. She then rinsed the shampoo from her hair and the warm steam from the shower enveloped her like a cocoon as she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

She wrapped herself in the hotel bath towel tucking it in near one breast to secure it as she walked over to bathroom mirror to catch a glimpse of her appearance.

She wiped one hand across the mirror to clear away the steam as she eyeballed her reflection. She immediately began thinking of her boss and how he'd rejected her and tears started to stream yet again down her lovely face.

"You were so stupid Rin…..to think that he could have ever wanted you. He couldn't even pretend to want you for one night. No one wants you! No one will _ever_ want you", she cried to her reflection in the mirror and once the tears started, she couldn't turn them off.

"Is that why you left", Sesshomaru's deep voice cut through the room coldly and Rin's head snapped up to see her boss standing with his arms folded across his chest in the threshold of the bathroom door.

She was too hurt to be surprised to see him. The only thing she could think of was how he'd rejected her and how foolish she must have looked to him in that moment.

"Why does it even matter…..and how did you find me", she asked brokenly, finally feeling defeat settle over her being from all of the pain she'd experienced throughout the past week.

"Because it does", he growled angrily ignoring the latter part of her question.

Sesshomaru could feel the anger radiate throughout his body and he wanted, needed answers from her.

"You just left without a word, only leaving a pitiful excuse for a note", he said as he dug into his pocket and tossed the waded note at her feet.

"You're….you're angry with me", she asked as she glanced down at the wad of paper on the floor in shock.

"Anger can't even begin to describe me right now", he stated and in a flash he was gripping her by her shoulders causing her to look up into his now fiery red eyes.

"You left this Sesshomaru Rin, but tonight I will ensure that you'll never run away from me ever again", he vowed as he glared down at her.

"Sess, I had no choice! I….I just couldn't…..I just couldn't look you in the eyes after what I'd done", Rin whispered casting her eyes to the floor as tears streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru let her words seep into his ears but the anger he felt at her leaving would not diminish. She'd left his home in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain because she thought that he didn't want her, when wanting her was causing him to die a slow death because of the need he felt for her. Now he was beyond angry because the one woman who knew him better than anyone was placing him in the same category as those vile humans who'd hurt her.

This anger was all so new to him and Sesshomaru prided himself on his ability to control his emotions but for some reason, here lately where Rin was concerned, he was anything but in control of his emotions.

There was the anger he'd felt when Kenji and Yura had been caught sleeping together behind Rin's back and how they totally disregarded her feelings.

Then there was the anger he felt in the office that morning when she'd taken the public elevators and that human had put his repulsive lips to her delicate soft skin and not to mention Suki Mori.

The woman who'd birthed his Rin had degraded and disowned her right in front of him! But the anger he felt at her leaving was far greater than anything he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Sesshomaru's red eyes pierced Rin as he glared down at her and in that moment all he saw was an innocent woman who only wanted someone to love her.

Well he wasn't an expert on love but he knew he hated seeing her like this….torn and broken was not something he was used to seeing in his accountant. She deserved happiness and anything else her heart desired.

"Why did you run away from me of all people Rin", he asked calmly which caused her to look up into his face.

"Because contrary to what you may think of me Sess…I'm a coward. It's just that simple. I always have been and I probably always will be. I didn't have the courage to face Yura and Kenji after what they did to me. I may never have the courage to face my mother again and I didn't have the courage to face you after you rejected me. I….I'm sorry Sesshomaru", she cried uncontrollably and it was the first time Sesshomaru had ever witnessed her out pouring of emotions.

"This Sesshomaru is nothing like those wretched humans you called friends and family Rin. Have I not explained to you your importance in my life", he asked seemingly unfazed by her streaming tears.

"Yes but I -".

"No buts Rin. If you can't understand what my lips say, perhaps you'll understand my actions", he said coldly and before Rin could react he tilted her face to the side and sank his sharp fangs into her soft flesh at the juncture of her shoulder and the base of her neck.

Rin felt like the wind had been knocked violently from her lungs and she began to half fight, half cling to her demon boss. She could feel what energy she had left slowly leaving her as his powerful teeth clamped down on her sensitive flesh. It felt like someone had stolen her very breath, leaving her gasping for air.

As her blood rushed into his awaiting mouth, Sesshomaru let out a deep growl which shook him all the way to his very core. He could feel her nails clawing, pulling, and digging into his back through his t-shirt until finally her nails met with his flesh drawing out some of his demonic blood.

She scratched and clawed at Sesshomaru's back as if she were in the fight of her life but her fighting was in vain, for the powerful diayokai's grip was like a vice as he held her and he would not let go until she was fully claimed as his.

"Sess…Sesshomaru", Rin managed to choke out as she struggled against the demon.

She tried to speak, tried to get her boss to stop the pain that he was causing her but it was all to no avail. As the reality sank in that there was no stopping Sesshomaru, Rin gave herself over to him and lay limp in his arms.

The lights in the bathroom and in the hotel room began to slowly dim in her vision until there was nothing left but darkness, darkness that not only clouded her vision, but engulfed her entire body as well….until she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

When the claiming bite was complete, Sesshomaru lifted Rin into his arms bridle style and gently placed her on the bed. He then wiped the remaining traces of her blood from his mouth and chin with the back of one of his hands. He licked that blood away also not willing to waste any of her precious blood.

He then swept dark tendrils of hair that had fallen into her face away with tender hands as he looked down upon her.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes soften as he gazed down on the human woman would become his mate. He leaned slightly over her and brushed a delicate kiss over the smooth skin of her forehead.

_You are mine now Rin and you shall never be able to run from this Sesshomaru ever again. _He thought as he then began to gather her belongings preparing to take his future mate back to the home they now shared…..back to where she belonged.

0o0o0o0

It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Rin finally woke up. She was groggy and lethargic and she felt like she'd been hit by a train.

She slowly sat up on the bed and tried to open her eyes but the light streaming in through the windows made it nearly impossible for her to focus her vision. So instead she kept her eyes closed as she crawled out of bed to close the blackout curtains causing a visible darkness to settle in the bedroom.

_What in the world happened last night? _She thought to herself as she tried to focus her vision in the darkened room.

She took a few steps and then touched the temples of her head as what seemed to be a migraine headache took full effect. She swayed slightly as the feeling of dizziness suddenly settled over her. It was then when she made her way back to the bed that she discovered she was not occupying her room but her demon boss's room instead and wearing his silk robe as well.

She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to bring herself to full alertness and she then tried hard to remember the previous night and how she'd gotten into Sesshomaru's room, more importantly how she'd gotten into his bed.

Her mind seemed to be in a cloudy haze because the last thing she remembered was lying on her bed in her night gown thinking about the fact that Kenji and Yura had gotten married and how her mother had rejected her.

When she could see a little clearly and the dizziness dissipated, she made her way over to Sesshomaru's dresser where she could get a look at her reflection in the mirror. It was then that she spotted the bite mark on her neck and the huge bruise around it.

_What the hell? Just what did happen to me last night? _She questioned herself for the second time as she carefully touched the bruise and winced, not from pain but from the mere sight of it.

Rin pushed the pain of the headache from her mind and stormed out the bedroom heading for the kitchen where she was certain she'd find her boss and hoped that he would shed some light on the matter of how she ended up in his bed wearing his robe and where that bite mark had come from on her neck.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru sat quietly at his kitchen table reading the Saturday newspaper while drinking a hot cup of coffee.

He'd already completed his routine two hundred mile run, taken a shower, and had gotten quite a bit of office work done already and it wasn't even noon yet.

As he glared down at the business section of the newspaper he thought about Rin and a smirk crossed his lips. Who'd have thought that he, of all demons, would ever be mated….to a human, more importantly to Rin his accountant/assistant.

When he thought more in-depth on the matter, it made a lot of sense. They'd known each other for nearly six years and had worked very closely together since he'd hired her. He was always impressed with how she could read him like a book and her scent was always pleasant and soothing to him.

She had never gone out of her way to gain his attention or affection and maybe that was what he liked most about her. After dealing with women trying to snag him on a daily basis, it was refreshing to work so closely with one who didn't see him in that light.

Rin only cared about pleasing him when it came to her job and because she was so good at her job his company had reached heights unknown to others in the same corporate league as himself.

She was highly regarded by Sesshomaru and he prided himself on having the best accountant in the corporate world in all of Japan. Many wanted her on their team but she was his and now she was to be his mate…his in every way and that thought made him even more swollen with pride because Rin was a rare find.

Sesshomaru began to think of how he'd tell Rin that she was now going to be his mate when the very woman at the center of his thoughts suddenly stormed into kitchen out of breath with her hair disheveled but to Sesshomaru though, he'd never seen anyone more beautiful in that very moment.

"Good morning Rin, is something wrong", Sesshomaru asked indifferently with a frown as he noted the clear panic in her wide brown eyes.

"Good morning Sesshomaru, and yes something _is_ wrong. Please tell me how I woke up in your bed wearing your robe when the last thing I remember is wearing my own pajamas and lying on my bed in my room. Did I get drunk? Did we….Oh God, did we sleep together", she asked as she stood running her hands through her wild hair clearly confused as to what had transpired between her and her boss.

Sesshomaru sat silently for a few moments and just stared at Rin as if she'd grown two heads but the silence was because suddenly he found her to be irresistible in her state of panic.

Her skin had a glow to it. Her lips were a bit fuller. Her eyes were the most brilliant brown he'd ever seen on anyone and her hair…..though it looked like a bird had built a nest in it at the crown; it was shiny and cascaded down her back like an enchanting waterfall of satiny dark waves. She was even more beautiful than he'd ever imagined and he was positive that it was all a side-effect of the claiming bite.

It was meant to stir feelings in the one who placed it there and until he'd actually mated with Rin those feelings were not going to go away anytime soon. Rin was in for a rude awakening as well. Soon enough she'd experience the same effect as he himself.

She'd find him irresistible and it would be hard for them both to keep their hands off of each other. She'd see him in a way no one else ever could or would, but he didn't regret his decision. He wanted….no needed Rin with him and her running away…..especially from him was unacceptable and not up for discussion.

With the claiming bite in place he'd be able to sense her feelings. No matter where she went he would be able to find her, and the same would be for Rin as well. They were now tied to each other and they would remain that way for an eternity…even in death.

Rin paced the floor and bit her nails as she waited for an answer from Sesshomaru. What if she'd done something to make him angry with her? What if she'd ruined their working relationship? What if she came onto him and made him feel uncomfortable?

She had never been this terrified of anything before in her life and deep down she felt that she'd done something inappropriate that she couldn't remember or couldn't explain.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat at the kitchen table and calmly walked over to her sensing her uneasiness and the pain from her headache. He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. He looked deeply into her eyes and began to smooth her disheveled hair into place.

Rin immediately began to relax and her headache suddenly disappeared with the simple act of him caressing her hair. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but in that moment she felt like in his arms was where she was meant to be.

She'd always felt a sense of safety and security whenever she was near him but today was something different. It seemed as if their working relationship had turned into something…deeper overnight. Whatever had happened between them, Rin could sense it was life changing and she was both a little frightened and fascinated at the same time.

With him so close to her, she felt wanted, needed for the first time in her life yet she was even more curious as to what had transpired between them to make her feel these sudden changes. She always had the ability to read the enigmatic demon but now, in his arms she could sense his quiet calm and his enormous strength.

Rin could also sense a gentleness that lay inside of her boss that she never knew existed, and a possessiveness that she couldn't quite understand. Was this for her or was she just grasping at straws in light of her heart wrenching week?

"We did not sleep together Rin", he said softly as his sweet breath bathed over lips causing her to shutter slightly against him.

"We…..didn't", she said more as a question as she looked up into his captivating golden eyes.

"We did not", he whispered back and he could feel his demon slowly awakening because she was so close to him.

Rin looked up into eyes that didn't hold the same coldness they held only moments earlier. These eyes, Sesshomaru's eyes, were more compassionate than she remembered them being and there was something else about the demon she couldn't quite put her finger on…..until she inhaled deeply taking in his scent.

"God you smell….amazing! I mean, you always smell good but there's something different about your scent today. It's stronger than I remembered and your hair….there's a shimmer to it and where did that mark come from on your neck? It looks as if you've been bitten and why do I have the exact same mark", she asked as she reached out to touch the bite mark that adorned her boss's neck.

Before her fingers could make contact however, Sesshomaru quickly grasped them in his own, intertwining her fingers with his. He then moved his face to the side of her neck and lightly caressed his lips over her bite mark.

In an instant, the memories came flooding back to Rin and she slowly relived what he'd done to her in her hotel room up to the point where she'd passed out.

Her eyes grew wide in confusion and shock and she began to pull away from him. He'd bitten her. He'd done something to her and now she was feeling things she'd never experienced feeling for him before.

"What did you do to me Sesshomaru", she asked angrily as she put as much distance as she could between the two of them.

"I did something that I should have done a long time ago. You ran away from me Rin and I couldn't allow that to ever happen again", he said coldly as he narrowed his sun colored eyes at her.

"What. Did. You. Do to me Sesshomaru", she demanded and for some strange reason she was not as intimidated by his lethal glare as she would have been in times past.

"I have claimed you for my mate Rin", he responded casually without breaking eye contact with her.

"What do you mean", she asked seeking clarification in his words.

"I performed the claiming bite on you", he replied coolly as if that was explanation enough.

"And what, pray tell, does that mean", she asked still confused as to what he'd done to her.

"It means you are now mine Rin. It means you are technically my wife in human terms", he explained casually but at the same time watched her every movement.

"So let me get this straight, you bit me and now I'm your…..wife", she asked with a confused expression because of the little knowledge she had about demon mateship and courtship.

"Something like that yes. We dog demons refer to it as mate. The bit is given to bond you to me and when we actually mate it will be official", he said calmly as he took slow steps towards her.

"What the hell? You made me your mate! I can't be your mate Sesshomaru! How do we undo this….this claiming bite thing", she asked looking for a way out of the mess she was slowly comprehending she was in.

"Yes, I made you my mate and there is no undoing the claiming bite Rin. Once it has been performed there is no taking it back", he explained coldly.

"But I can't be married…..I mean…I can't be mated to you! There has to be a way to undo it! Maybe there is and you just don't know how", she said hoping that was the case.

"No Rin, there is no way of undoing it and why can't you be this Sesshomaru's mate", he asked feeling anger rise up within him at what he thought was her attempt to reject him.

"I….I'm not good enough for you Sess. I don't know how to be a mate to you and I can't…I don't know how to….to love you", she said as she refocused her gaze to the floor of the kitchen.

"You are more than good enough for me Rin and who said anything about love? We have a mutual respect for each other and that's all we need, besides I've always felt that love was a useless emotion anyway", he explained and Rin felt a small ache in her heart because of his words.

"I suppose….you're right. Who needs love? It only brings heartache", she said giving a fake smile towards her boss.

"I do have one question though. Did I actually….bite you", she asked as she looked up at him innocently because he was sporting a deep puncture wound with a huge bruise on his neck as well.

"No you did not bite me. My mark appeared when I bit and claimed you. It is the mirror image of what your mark looks like", he replied nonchalantly.

"So you mean to tell me that I have to walk around looking like Jack-The-Ripper got ahold of my neck? How long will it take for the mark to disappear", she asked out of concern because she knew whoever saw her mark would swear she'd been attacked by some wild animal.

"The bruise around our puncture marks will heal but the mark or bite itself will be there until we have mated each other and then the mating mark will appear in its place. The bruise appeared because you are human. Had you been a demon your neck would not have bruised at all and that's because few humans are able to survive the claiming bite", he explained nonchalantly.

Rin blinked her eyes a few times to let the last part of his words gather into her brain to be processed. Did he actually just tell her that she could have died?

"Are you actually standing there telling me that I could have died…..that I'm lucky to be alive", she asked now angry at her boss once again.

"Well yes, but it was a calculated risk. Had I thought you weren't strong enough to survive it, I would have never claimed you Rin and don't look at me as if your life means nothing to me because if it didn't, this conversation wouldn't even be a factor right now", he said coldly as he walked towards her closing the distance between them.

Rin only stared up at him in disbelief. Maybe she was in shock of the whole thing but it hurt for him to casually throw her feelings and her life to the wind so easily and before she knew it she slapped the demon hard across his cheek.

The silence in the room became deafening as they stared at one another and Rin began to hear her own heartbeat echo through her ears as she braced herself for what she knew would be Sesshomaru's wrath but she stood her ground and faced him all the same. She would not back down regardless of his strength or how menacing he appeared as he stood over her.

"Rin", he said her name softly all the while gazing down into her chocolate colored eyes and she pressed herself firmly into the wall finding no escape from the predator who was now her mate.

"I will tolerate a lot of things from you because you are my mate and because you are my mate only you can get away with what you just did but do not raise your hand in violence against me ever again because if you do, I promise the consequences will be dire on your part. Is that understood", he asked calmly keeping his golden eyes focused on her.

What Rin didn't know was that Sesshomaru was just blowing smoke. He'd never lay a hand on her to harm her and nor would he let anyone else. His words were a mere scare tactic. In fact the look of anger in her beautiful eyes seemed to arouse him because it was rare that he ever saw her show any emotion of any type.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have struck you and it won't happen again but you should have been more considerate of me and my feelings. How could you put my life in danger and not have a second thought about it", she asked and Sesshomaru slowly began to see the hurt that lay inside of her brown eyes as she looked up at him.

"I did what I did because I didn't want you to be able to run away from me ever again. When you left without saying a word to me I became angry. Now you can't run away from me anymore", he nearly yelled.

"That doesn't make it right Sesshomaru", she raised her voice to her boss.

"In my eyes it does", he responded coldly and Rin began to run her fingers through her hair in frustration.

After a few minutes of silence, she thought about what he'd told her and she decided to take a different approach.

"Okay, let's not argue about this Sess. It doesn't seem like we're getting anywhere from it. What's done is done and according to you it can't be undone so….I guess we just have to sort this out like two rational adults. I suppose the next question is what happens next", she asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"We mate", he said simply.

"I thought that was what the claiming bite thing did", she questioned in confusion.

"No Rin, that was just the bond. The mating is different", he responded coolly.

"Okay well, how does this…..mating thing work", Rin looked dumbfounded at her boss because she had no clue as to what mating really meant in demon terms.

"We have sex. It would be like when a husband and wife marry and they consummate the marriage through sexual intercourse", Sesshomaru stated indifferently.

It was now Rin's turn to look at Sesshomaru like he'd grown two heads. She clutched her heart in disbelief and then she ran her fingers through her hair in panic for the second time.

"You're kidding right! You and I….we have to….to sleep together", she asked in shock.

"No I'm not and yes we do. Why are you looking so surprised? You wanted me to sleep with you last night", he announced factually.

"That was different Sesshomaru! I was…..I was hurting last night. Today I'm totally thankful that we didn't go through with it. It would have probably put a strain in our working relationship", she stated still in utter shock from his words.

"Here's a news flash for you Rin. There is already a strain in our working relationship because I have claimed you. If we don't mate today, it will happen eventually and sooner than you may think because that is the power of the claiming bite. You can't help but be attracted to me and the same goes for me to you", he spouted coldly.

"But I'm….I'm not attracted to you Sesshomaru. You're my…..my boss", Rin hesitated in her words because deep down she knew they were untrue.

"You are not being truthful Rin because if you were, there would have been no way that I could have ever claimed you as mine if that were so", he stated confidently.

"Well none of that matters because I can't…..I can't be intimate with you Sesshomaru! Yesterday you were my employer and today you my….my mate. Do you have any idea what will happen if word got out that we are-", she couldn't bring herself to say the last part out loud so Sesshomaru finished her sentence for her.

"Mated. Just what do you think people will say Rin", he asked curious to know what was on her mind.

"No doubt by Monday everyone will know about Kenji and Yura. Everyone will know that they are now married and everyone will be thinking poor Rin. They'll say I was desperate to be with someone and you felt sorry for me. They'll say you pitied me. They'll say, 'how could he actually mate her, she's not even beautiful or charming', and it will all be the truth Sesshomaru. I have nothing to offer you. The only thing I'm good at is my job and how much longer until someone else better than me comes along and you have no more use for me", she said on the verge of tears.

Sesshomaru gently cupped her face in his hands and once again placed his forehead against hers. He breathed in her natural scent and lightly caressed her nose with his.

Rin let out a shaky breath as Sesshomaru began to purr softly soothing away her fears and in an instant all of her worries seemed to melt away at the simple act.

Her hands found his lean hips and she braced herself against him as he held her and for the first time she felt comforted and accepted.

His scent was strong and intoxicating and the solidness of his form made her feel safe and Rin knew that as long as he was with her nothing and no one would ever harm her.

He caressed away the tears that fell from her eyes and lightly kissed her cheeks in repeated tender succession, familiarizing his tongue palate with her taste, a taste he knew he'd never get enough of.

Rin looked up into his eyes and a feeling of completeness suddenly washed over her as Sesshomaru held her. It was hard for her to believe that he'd claimed her and now she was going to be his mate.

What was he expecting of her? How could they move forward in their working relationship? Was she supposed to play the role of wife and mother now?

The last question in her thoughts brought on a whole new fear for her. Did Sesshomaru expect her to give him children? She had no clue how to be a mother and part of her was certain that she didn't want children after how her mother had raised and treated her.

She didn't know how to love herself much less a husband and a child but how was she going to tell Sesshomaru this? She was sure he'd think she was a monster if she told him she didn't want children because wasn't it every man's desire to have heirs, a legacy to leave behind when their gone?

Her mother had certainly affected this part of her life. In fact she never really saw herself as mother material any way. How could she love a child when she was never taught how to love anyone or anything herself? What kind of person would she be to bring some poor innocent child into the world with her kind of baggage?

No, she certainly couldn't tell Sesshomaru about not wanting children now. Maybe when the time was right she'd sit down with him and explain her position and the possible future of their relationship without offspring….maybe he'd understand.

"Sesshomaru, if it's okay with you, I'd like this claiming bite thing to remain strictly between you and I until after….you know", Rin said nervously still thinking on her future life with her boss.

"You mean until after we've mated", he asked coldly as he absentmindedly ran his claws through the silkiness that was her wavy hair.

"Yes, that is what I mean", she whispered softly in reply and began to moan because of his ministrations.

"If that is the way my mate wants it, then that is the way it shall be", he replied as he enjoyed the sounds of her moans filling his demon ears.

"Sesshomaru", she called his name softly as she laid her head against his firm chest.

"Yes Rin", he replied coolly as he continued to gently stroke her silky mane.

"I….I never thought that I would be…..you know….mated", she confessed quietly.

"Hn, well I suppose life doesn't go as we plan it sometimes. Were you expecting to be alone forever", he asked nonchalantly.

"No. I just thought of marriage in human terms….you know….with a traditional human wedding with the white dress and walking down the aisle towards my intended husband", she stated without much thought to her response.

"We can have a traditional human wedding if you desire that", Sesshomaru responded indifferently and Rin pushed slightly away from him to look into his eyes because she was taken aback at his words.

"Are you….serious Sesshomaru? You would have a marriage ceremony with me", Rin asked in shock.

"I'm not opposed to the idea contrary to what _you_ may think of _me_", he replied mimicking her words from earlier.

"In fact I propose that this Sunday, which is tomorrow, we should definitely have a wedding ceremony here if that is okay with you. You are human and I'm not the cold blooded monster people tend to think of me as. It would be the respectable thing to do to honor my mate's human traditions as well", Sesshomaru stated factually.

"I don't know what to say", Rin said in apparent disbelief.

"Say you'll elope with me…..tomorrow", he replied as he gazed down into her soft brown eyes and Rin's heart begin to flutter slightly because of his words.

* * *

~**PLEASE REVIEW**~

**A/N**: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Let me know what you all thought, it gives me inspiration for future chapters. Oh and the reason this was posted so fast is because it was already written. I just had to edit it. Happy New Year's FanFiction World! I love you all.


End file.
